ABC's
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: Kensi and Deeks from A to Z. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Words

**Affront**- Kensi loves to get a good gibe on Deeks

**Banter**- They banter because they care.

**Callipygian**- A word Deeks use to describe Kensi.

**Discombobulated**- After the blast, everything seemed to be in chaos.

**Estranged**- Deeks hadn't talked to his father in years.

**Feisty**- No one would ever say Kensi was docile.

**Grifter**- They bonded over a classic movie.

**Hodgepodge**- Kensi's house is a collection of her memories.

**Incursion**- When the Mission is under attack, they searched for each other.

**Jargon**- Deeks annoys Kensi when he slips into lawyer talk.

**Kvetch**- Deeks tends to be very whiny.

**Liaison** – his liaison skills are shoddy at best.

**Mediocre**- Sometimes he feels that his best is not good enough.

**Nettlesome**- Deeks will not leave "Fine" alone.

**Osculate**- They had to sell their cover.

**Precarious**- Because their job is not a safe one.

**Qualm**- Something about this op makes them uneasy.

**Rancid**- Kensi forgot about Deeks bum clothes till she finds them one day.

**Sick**- Kensi is sick with a cold.

**Thwart**- Deeks foils the bad guys plan.

**Unconscious**- It's an occupational hazard.

**Vociferate**- When Deeks heard Kensi scream out, all common sense left.

**Welter**- The roll of the waves calms him.

**X rays**- They tend to get a lot of these.

**Yoga**- She is not a yoga bunny.

**Zeal**- Because both of them live for the job.


	2. Affront

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Affront<em>

_1. A personally offensive act or word; deliberate act or displayof disrespect; intentional slight; insult_

_2. An offense to one's dignity or self-respect._

* * *

><p>"Face it Deeks, you had no chance with her." Kensi stated as they got into her car. They had just finished interviewing a witness and Deeks had tried, once again, to give him number to the girl. Kensi ruined this plan by casually mentioning that "special medicine" had come in and that they needed to pick it up. That was enough for the pretty witness to give Deeks a slightly disgusted look and refuse to take his card.<p>

"I did too have a chance. You just decided to cop block me. Again." Deeks said.

Kensi glanced over at her partner and cracked a smile. "You're sulking again."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I do not sulk." Deeks firmly stated.

"And yet, here you are, sulking." Kensi said with a grin.

Deeks glared at her. "You are mocking me. Again. Why must you mock me?"

"I don't mock."

"Yes, you do. You are a mocker. A jealous mocker at that."

Kensi slide a glance over at Deeks. "Jealous?"

Deeks flashed a smile. "You're jealous every time I make a move on a girl."

Kensi snorted at that.

"Well, that was lady like." Deeks commented.

"Well, I figured you are already feminine enough for the both of us."

"Hey, now that's just mean."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your 'delicate' feelings." Kensi said in a teasing tone.

"Once again, I am sensitive, not delicate. Get it straight." Kensi opened her mouth to say something but Deeks stopped her. "Ah, don't say anything. It's like how the old saying goes 'If you can't say nothing nice, don't say nothing at all.' That rule now applies to us."

Kensi thought about it for a moment before she said "You're making a rule for us base off a Disney quote? Sam is right, you are like a kid whose parents forgot to pick him up." She studied him for a moment before she continued. "You know, I should have figured you were a "Bambi" fan. I bet you cried when his mom died."

Deeks didn't reply and Kensi figured that he was ignoring her.

They drove in silence for the rest of the drive back to the Mission. Once they got there, Deeks got out of the car and went into the Mission, leaving Kensi alone in the car.

Kensi smiled. He was definitely sulking. She followed suite and went into the Mission, towards her desk. She would apologize to him in some way later, probably get him coffee or something. Kensi knew she should be nicer to her partner, but she couldn't help it. It was just too easy to get a rise out of Marty Deeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the first chapter of the new series. I hope you enjoy it. I do not know how often I will up date this one. Probably it will be a couple times a week, since I have class now.<strong>

**Anyway, as always, feel free to review.**

**Happy reading!**


	3. Bicker

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>bicker <em>

_**1. **To engage in a petty, bad-tempered quarrel; squabble._

* * *

><p>The Bullpen was quiet. Since it was still early, most agents were either not at the Mission or not fully awake. Hetty enjoyed the silence, so this was one of her favorite time of the day.<p>

The silence did not last, however, when Deeks and Kensi entered the Bullpen. And they were bickering, per usual.

"I can't believe you would do that. It was low, even for you!" Kensi snapped at Deeks.

"Hey, it's not completely my fault!" Deeks protested.

"You ate my donut! How is that not completely your fault?"

"You usually buy two donuts and have one before you pick me up. How was I supposed to know you only got one today?"

"You ask before you take a bite." Kensi said through gritted teeth.

"You know, maybe I'm doing you a favor." Deeks said thoughtfully. "If you eat too many donuts, then your size 2 jeans won't be baggy anymore."

"I should never have told you that."

"But you did." Deeks replied in a sing-song voice.

"You are so annoying!"

"But you love me anyway, don't you Fern."

Kensi snorted, "You wish. And don't call me Fern."

Deeks gave her a cheeky grin. "You know you like it."

Kensi's reply was to punch Deeks in the shoulder.

"Ouch! You're mean when you don't have sugar. Well, meaner."

"Well, whose fault is it that I haven't had sugar?" Kensi pointed out.

"Then I will buy you another donut. In fact, I'll buy a donut and a cup of coffee, to redeem myself."

"You mean save yourself." Kensi corrected.

"Same thing. Come along, Kiki. Let's get you your sugar and caffeine fix." Deeks said as he headed out of the Bullpen.

Kensi was quick on his heels. "How many times do I have to tell you, stop with the nick names!"

To the untrained ear, it just sound likes normal bickering, like two people who don't really get along. But to Hetty's highly trained observation skills, it was so much more.

What she saw were two people who had lost a partner in the past. Two people who had regrets about not knowing more about their former partners. Two people who decided to change that with each other. They bicker and banter because they want to know each other better.

Hetty smiled. She didn't hear bickering. She heard two people who were beginning to sound like partners.

* * *

><p><strong>I changed the word from Banter to Bicker. Bicker just seemed to fit the story better. Plus we had a saying in my house "We bicker because we care."<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, feel free to review.**

**Happy reading!**


	4. Callipygian

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Callipygian<em>

_1. Having well-shaped buttocks._

* * *

><p>"I spy with my little eye something…blue." Deeks said looking out the car window. He and Kensi got put on surveillance detail and they had been in the car for hours. Kensi, being the seasoned agent she is, handled it well, being her usual stoic self. Deeks, however, did not handle it well. The first two hours were fine, but by the third hour, Deeks was getting fidgety. Which was why he started to play I spy with Kensi. She wasn't all that willing at first, but Deeks wore her down.<p>

"It's the front door on the house on the left. You used that one 15 minutes ago. Face it Deeks, you have nothing left to spy.

Deeks sighed, knowing Kensi was right. He was quite for a few minutes before he said "Describe me in three words."

Kensi glanced over at him. "What?"

"Describe me in three words."

Kensi thought for a moment. "Scruffy- looking, delicate and annoying." She finally said.

"Ok, a) I said three words and b) I am NOT delicate."

"A) Scruffy- looking is hyphenated so that is technically one word and b) you are too delicate."

Deeks was quiet as he thought over what she said. Scruffy- looking, he can accept. With his beard and long hair, he was definitely scruffier than Callen and Sam. He could see annoying too. He had the tendency to get on people's nerves. But he was not delicate! He suddenly realized that Kensi was talking to him. "What did you say?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I asked you to describe me in three words."

Deeks said the first two without hesitation. "Wonder Woman and mocker." Kensi started to say something, but Deeks cut her off. "If you can use scruffy- looking, then I can use Wonder Woman."  
>Kensi thought for a moment before she nodded in agreement. "Ok, I can accept that. I don't agree about being a mocker though."<p>

"You mock me all the time."

"You are the exception. And you are short one word."

Deeks was silent for a while as he thought of a third word. Kensi was about to joke about the extent of his vocabulary when he said "Callipygian."

"What?"

"Callipygian."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Deeks grinned at her. "Look it up."

"Deeks…" Kensi said in a warning tone, but Deeks pointed towards the suspect's house.

"Looks like he's on the move….finally."

Kensi ignored Deeks and turned the car on, momentarily forgetting about the word callipygian.

* * *

><p>Deeks left the locker room, freshly showered and in clean clothes. Somehow, during the chase to catch the fleeing suspect, he managed to fall into a pond. He entered the Bullpen and sat down at his desk. Sam and Callen were off someplace else and Kensi was sitting at her desk, reading some book intently. With a small sigh, he started to do the paper work he dreaded.<p>

He had barely started when Kensi snapped the book shut. "YOU!" she shouted across towards her scruffy partner.

Deeks looked up just in time to dodge the book Kensi had been reading. "What?" he asked, but she was already storming out of the Bullpen. Deeks picked up the book and saw it was a dictionary. He couldn't help but grin. It seemed he had taught Kensi a new word today and he knew he was going to pay for that comment. But, seeing her reaction, it was well worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought this was a fun word. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**As always, feel free to review.**

**Happy reading!**

***Edit* I realized that I didn't finish a sentence towards the end of this chapter. That teaches me to pay more attention before I post.**


	5. Discombobulate

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Discombobulate<em>

_to confuse or disconcert; upset; frustrate_

* * *

><p>Everything was chaos. The warehouse was on fire and everyone was trying to get out. Everyone but once certain LAPD detective. Marty Deeks was going against everyone else, trying to find his partner.<p>

It was suppose to be a simple op. Kensi was to go in, get the info and get out. No guns needed, no problems. Callen, Sam and Deeks were to just stay outside as backup, just in case. And everything was going without a hitch. Kensi was flirting like crazy (much to the annoyance of Deeks) when everything went to hell.

Someone must have set off some explosives, because suddenly there was a loud noise and the building was on fire. Sam had tried to keep Deeks away from the building, but not even the former Seals extraordinaire could keep the LAPD liaison away from his partner.

"Kensi! Kensi, are you ok?" Deeks called out as he searched the building. There was smoke, but Deeks forged through it, searching for Kensi.

"Deeks?" a weak voice coughed. Deeks made his way over and found Kensi trapped under a table.

"Kensi!" Deeks kneeled down beside his partner. "Are you ok?"

"I'm pinned under a table, do you think I am ok?" Kensi snapped.

Deeks couldn't help but smile. If there was one thing he could say about Kensi, it was that she was fiery. "Ok, how bad is it?"

"I think my leg is broken." Kensi admitted and for the first time since Deeks found her, he saw the pain that she was trying to mask."

"Alright… rescue team." Deeks stated and then winced as a support beam fell about 15 feet away from them. "Ok.. plan B."

"Last time you said plan B, I ended up playing limbo with lasers."

"Plan B is that I get this table off of you and carry you out to safety." Deeks said and then he lifted the table off of Kensi. He looked at her leg and winced. It was definitely broken. He then scooped his wounded partner up and carried her out to the medics.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you went into that building without any back up." Kensi stated. She and Deeks were in the hospital (her as a patient and him visiting her).<p>

Deeks shrugged and took a bite of her jello. "Well, with all the chaos, I couldn't wait for them to come to their senses."

"Well, according to Sam, you broke away from him and ran into the building." Kensi said, almost in an accusing tone.

"What was I suppose to do, I couldn't just leave you there."

"You could have let the professionals do their jobs."

"I was doing my job, because my job is to cover you back, just like I know you will cover mine." Deeks replied stubbornly.

Kensi could have argued more, but she could feel the pain medicine kick in and she yawned.

The yawn didn't get past Deeks. "We can finish this debate at another time. Right now, it's time for you to sleep." He stood up. Then with a little hesitance, he lightly kissed Kensi on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

It had been a chaotic day but one thing for sure, it was going to take more than an explosion and fire to keep him away from his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>This word was harder than I expected. I almost changed it, but I am too lazy to come up with a new word. But I did it.<strong>

**As always, feel free to review.**

**Happy reading!**


	6. Estranged

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em> Estranged <em>verb<em> \i-ˈstrānj\_

_1. (of a person) No longer close or affectionate to someone; alienated._

_2. (of a wife or husband) No longer living with their spouse._

* * *

><p>Deeks hated Father's Day. It only managed to remind him how screw up his childhood was and how big of a prick his dad was. Which is why he usually spent that day in a bar, wallowing all by himself. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he never cared. All he wanted was to be left alone with his alcohol.<p>

Which is why he was slightly irritated when he realized his partner took a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?" He snapped at Kensi.

"Looking for a drink and my partner." Was Kensi's reply as she motioned to the bartender to bring her a beer.

"Why?"

"Because I hate Father's Day." Was her simple reply.

Deeks let out a bitter laugh. "Why? Couldn't find the perfect gift for your perfect father?"

Kensi glared at Deeks. "You aren't completely sober, so I will let that one go. Just this once." There was so much venom in her voice, Deeks was a little taken aback.

They were both quiet for a moment, gathering their thoughts. Kensi was the first to break the silence. "My dad was murdered." She said this so quietly, Deeks almost missed it. "They never caught the people who did it. Apparently he was really messed up. I wouldn't know, I didn't get to ID his body, since I was only 15."

Deeks was quiet for a moment before he said. "My dad was an abusive ass. Remember what I told you in the desert, about Thanksgiving?"

Kensi thought for a moment and then nodded.

"That was a slight lie. I didn't lie that the last thing my dad said to me was "Marty, I hate your guts." What I lied about was the date. It hadn't been 6 years ago, I was 11 at the time."

Kensi thought for a moment and then things clicked. "Wait, wasn't that the same age you were when you shot that guy?"

Deeks nodded and took a drink from his beer.

"Deeks… did you shoot your dad?"

Deeks nodded again. "That was the last time I saw him. It was ruled in self-defense and my dad got sent to prison."

"Why did you tell me that the last time you talked to your dad was six years ago?"

Deeks shrugged. "Sounded better having your father says he hated you when you are 25 rather than 11."

"Deeks…I'm sorry."

Deeks shrugged again. "Doesn't matter, since he's dead."

"When did you find this out?"

"After I got shot. Hetty found out for me." He sighed. "I know I should feel something… but I don't." He gave Kensi a sad look. "Does this mean I'm heartless?"

Kensi's reply was firm. "No. He does not deserve to receive any emotion from you. Don't waste anything on that worthless man."

They both went silent for a few minutes before Deeks spoke again. "Do you miss your dad?"

"Every day. I keep hoping some day to learn what happened to him."

"He taught you a lot." Deeks stated.

"Everything that I know."

The silence returned and then Deeks held up his bottle of beer towards Kensi. "A toast to your dad." Kensi gave him a weird look. "A toast to him for being a good dad to you and teaching everything you know. Because of that knowledge, you have saved my ass more than a few times. So in a roundabout way, your dad has saved my ass."

Though his thought process was a little rambly, Kensi knew what he meant. He wanted to remember and honor her dad opposed to remembering his dad. And Kensi was just fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is a little darker than my other ones, but it's a darker topic.<strong>

**I have had some request to write an actual Densi story with a plot opposed to my one shots. Not sure if it will ever get done, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Anyway, as always, feel free to review and happy reading!**


	7. Feisty

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Feisty [fahy-stee] adjective<em>

_ of animation, energy, or courage; spirited; spunky;plucky: The champion is faced with a feisty challenger. _

_2. Ill-tempered; pugnacious._

_; difficult: feisty legal problems._

* * *

><p>Deeks knew Kensi would never be an easy person to be partnered with. She just doesn't take things lying down. She never lets him get away with calling her Fern or some other ridiculous name (calling her "My Sweet" earned him a bruised foot) nor does she put up with tardiness, having the same check for their coffee or Deeks' choice in coffee (what's wrong with drinking a soy latte?) or even lets him drive all that often. But he knew one thing for sure; Kensi Marie Blye would go down fighting.<p>

Which is actually what she was doing at the moment. An op had gone bad (like they do so often), which left Deeks and Kensi fighting for their lives while they waited for their back-up to arrive. Things started to look bleak when Deeks took a round to the shoulder and Kensi's gun jammed. That was also the time the bad guys decided to be smart and snuck up behind the two.

They had no problem getting control of Deeks, all they did was apply a lot of pressure to his shoulder wound. But Kensi was a different story. Every time they tried to get close to her, she either got them with a kick or a punch. It wasn't until they got a taser on her that Kensi finally went down.

"Kensi!" Deeks shouted as he tried to get away from his captors, but they just punched him in the gunshot wound. He gasped in pain and watched helplessly as they put his partner in handcuffs. They had to do it quickly, because the shock of the taser was wearing off fast.

As soon as Kensi was in cuffs, the leader stepped forward. "So, who are you?" He asked, directed at the both of them.

"The tooth fairy. I heard I could get a big payday here." Deeks said through gritted teeth. He earned another punch to the shoulder. He let out a bitter laugh through the pain. "Hate to break it to you guys, but Wonder Woman over there hits harder than you do."

"Wonder Woman?" The ringleader repeated, eyeing Kensi as if she was dessert.

"Haven't you heard of the Justice League? She's Wonder Woman, I'm the Green Arrow and our partners are Batman and Aquaman. " Deeks said, rather cheekily.

Kensi snorted at this. "Wait till they hear this one."

"Hey, it's fitting for them." Defended Deeks.

"Enough!" Shouted the leader. "I want to know who you work for. DEA? FBI? CIA?"

Kensi and Deeks both remained silent. There was no way they were about to flip on their friends. The Leader figured this out and decided to try something different. He went over to Deeks and punched him in the face followed by a punch to his bullet wound. Kensi struggled against the cuffs and spat swear words at him. "Do that again and I will make sure you will be in pain for a long time." Kensi promised.

"If you tell me what I want to know, I will not do it again." Promised the leader. It was an empty promise and everyone knew it.

But Kensi had a look on her face that seemed to consider it. Deeks looked at her. There was no way she was considering it. "Kensi, don't."

"Deeks, stop. I know what I'm doing. Trust me; everything is looking up from here." There was something in her voice that caught Deeks attention. She had put a little emphasis on the "looking up" part. Not enough to draw their captors' attention, but enough for Deeks to glance up. And he was awarded with the sight of Sam and Callen on the roof. They were getting ready to enter and all they needed was a distraction. A distraction Kensi was going to give them.

"Come here." She motioned with her head at the leader. He came closer. "No, closer. I am not going to tell everyone. I will only tell you. So come closer." The guy got even closer. Kensi leaned forward as if she was going to whisper in his ear. But instead, she head butted the guy.

As soon as she made the move, all hell broke loose. Callen and Sam entered the building, firing bullets with such precision, it was impressive. And Kensi had managed to get to her feet and was kicking ass (both literally and figuratively ).

As soon as everything was clear, Kensi was by Deeks side, checking out his wound (he didn't realize until then she had picked the lock on the handcuffs sometime during the scuffle).

"Doesn't look too bad, it's a through and through." She pronounced.

" Still hurts like a bitch."

"Quite being a baby."

"Hey, I've been shot. You should be nice to me. What happened to girls being made out of sugar and spice and everything nice?"

"Overrated. Besides, you should be nice to me; I saved your butt. I'm the hero in this story." Kensi stated.

"And what does that make me?"

"The plucky sidekick."

"I am not a sidekick!"

"Fine, I'm the feisty heroine and you are the wiseass partner. The one who gets shot all the time."

"I don't get shot all the time."

"Says the guy with a bullet hole in his shoulder. I could punch it to emphasize my point."

"Again with the vaguely dirty threats. Carefully Fern; if I didn't know any better, I would think you liked me."

Kensi snorted. "You wish. I am way too much for you to handle."

Deeks smiled and said nothing. He could handle her, he knew that. He just wasn't going to reveal that...yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hadn't planned on doing another update today, but my evening wasn't the greatest and writing relaxes me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter (it's actually rather long for me).<strong>

**You know the drill- feel free to review and happy reading!**

***Edit* I should realize that I shouldn't read over my stuff on my Ipod at night. I found a few mistakes and I couldn't correct them since I turned my computer off.**


	8. Grifter

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Grifter [grif-ter] noun Slang .<em>

_1. A person who operates a side show at a circus, fair, etc., especially a gambling attraction._

_2. A swindler, dishonest gambler, or the like._

* * *

><p>It had been a hard case for Deeks. They had to investigate the murder of a sailor and the culprit turned out to be his 10 year old daughter. It seemed the sailor had been abusing her, both sexually and physically, for a year and she decided to put an end to it. It was a tough case for Deeks for two reasons: A, he felt bad for the little girl, because she will now have to deal with that baggage for the rest of her life and B, it reminded him about his crappy childhood. He was about to start a pity party with a bottle of Jack when there was a knock at his door. Deeks looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Kensi standing there. He opened the door. "What are-" He started to say but Kensi cut him off.<p>

"I was gonna call, but I was already out front, so it seemed kind of redundant." Kensi said, using the exact same words Deeks told her a few months earlier. With a small smile, Deeks opened the door fully and let Kensi in.

Kensi saw the bottle on the coffee table. "Pity party?"

"Was going to be until you showed up." Deeks said as he sat down on his couch. "Speaking of which, why are you here?"

"Figured you needed a friend." Kensi said. "Or a drinking buddy."

"Both works."

"And I brought alone one of my favorite movies- "The Sting". As well as some beer."

Deeks cracked a smile. "I haven't seen it in years."

Kensi popped the DVD into the player. "Then let's get started.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the evening watching the movie and drinking beer. And slowly, Deeks could feel the stress leave his body. By the time the end credits were playing, Deeks and Kensi had finished the beer and Deeks was back to being his normal self.<p>

"I when I was little, I wanted to be a grifter when I grew up." Deeks stated in his slightly tipsy state of mind.

"A grifter?"

"You know, grifter. A con man."

"You wanted to be a bad guy?" Kensi asked rather incredulously.

"Ok, I was five at the time and Johnny Hooker was so cool to a five year old." Deeks defended. "Besides, they were the good guys in the movie."

Kensi laughed. "Ok, I'll give you that one."

They were both quiet for a moment and then Kensi asked Deeks "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Kensi gave him a disbelieving look. "You never believe me when I tell you that. Why should I believe you?"

Deeks opened and closed his mouth and then finally said "Ok, so I'm not fine. But I'm better."

Kensi smiled. "I can accept that." She looked at her watch. "I guess I should go."

"You don't need to go. It's late and you aren't the most sober person right now. You can crash here." Deeks offered.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Great." Kensi sprawled out on the couch. "I call the couch."

"You sure you don't want the bed?"

"Couch is fine. Now leave me to my beauty sleep."

Deeks let out a small laugh and started towards his room when he stopped and faced Kensi. "Thanks." He was thanking her for a lot of things. For the beer , the movie, the company. Just being there for him.

Kensi smiled. She knew what he was trying to say. "That's what partners do."

And it's true. Because they knew that they will always be there for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another letter done! Hope you enjoy this one. And I high recommend the movie "The Sting". It's a classic.<strong>

**As usual, feel free to review and happy reading!**


	9. Hodgepodge

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Hodgepodge [<em>_ˈ__häj__ˌ__päj] Noun: A confused mixture_

* * *

><p>Deeks learned almost right away that Kensi was not like other woman. She was so unique and it seemed like she refused to fit in any sort of pigeonhole.<p>

She doesn't like antiques (_Why on earth would I want something that somebody else hade?_) nor does she see the point of owning fancy furniture (_Why would I want a coffee table I can't put my boots on or have to worry about my beer leaving a ring?_).

She prefers to wear boots rather than fancy heels, yet is not afraid to fall back on her sexuality to get information out of a guy.

She eats all kinds of sugar and yet is still able to fit into her size two jeans (in fact, they are a little baggy, according to her.)

She prefers a beer to a smoothie.

She seems so delicate and yet she can (and willing) take on a guy who is twice her size.

She's one of the most organized person Deeks knows and yet it seems likes she keeps everything she has ever owned.

She's a reluctant damsel, yet it seemed like Deeks is saving her more often than naught (much to Kensi's dislike).

She could out shoot any guy Deeks knows and do it while flirting at the same time.

Kensi Marie Blye was one strange mixture of abilities, habits and preferences. And Deeks thoroughly enjoyed trying to figure her out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is shorter than most, but it was harder to do than I originally thought (even changed the prompt a bit). But I think it works out just fine. Really looking forward to letter "I".<strong>

**Same drill- feel free to review and happy reading!**


	10. Incursion

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Incursion [<em>_n-kûr__zh__n, -sh__n]_

_1. An aggressive entrance into foreign territory; a raid or invasion._

_2. The act of entering another's territory or domain._

_3. The act of entering or running into:_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on here?" Callen shouted over the sound of gunfire and breaking glass. It was actually a very good question. By the looks of it, someone had figured out the location of the Mission and hired a group of mercenaries to take care of NCIS. This was why Callen, Deeks and Sam were using their desks as cover.<p>

"Not sure, but we need to make a move and soon." Replied Sam as he took down one of the intruders.

"I agree, Mr. Hanna. Might I suggest you go check on Mr. Beal and Miss. Jones?" Hetty said, suddenly appearing behind them.

Deeks jumped a little and mumbled something about a short ninja.

Callen nodded. "Right. Deeks, cover us." He started to get up but Deeks stopped him.

"Wait a minute, what about Kensi?"

"What?"

"Kensi was working out in the gym. Unarmed."

"Deeks," Callen said in exasperation, "Kensi can take care of herself."

"I am not going to leave my partner alone, unarmed." Deeks said stubbornly.

"Mr. Deeks has a point." Hetty said. She looked at him. "You go get Miss. Blye." She turned to Callen and Sam and said, "I'll cover you." And with that a small derringer pistol slipped out of the sleeve of her sweater.

Deeks didn't have to be told twice and was running down the hallway, towards the gym. He just had to get there in time, if he didn't…

Deeks mentally shook himself to get him back in the Mission. This was definitely not the time or place to think of the worst case scenario. He round a corner and saw one of the intruders. Without hesitating, Deeks raised his Beretta and fired off two shots, dropping the invader to the ground.

Deeks saw the doors to the gym and he started to sprint harder to the gym.

"Kensi, Kensi!" He shouted out his partner's name. He burst through the door and only saw two bodies, both were intruders.

"Damn it!" Kensi must have left, trying to make her way to the Bullpen. But how?

He was quiet for a moment, trying to ignore the sound of gunfire and then he heard it- the voice of his partner.

"Deeks! Deeks, where are you?"

"KENSI!" Deeks shouted and sprinted towards his partner.

He found her in the hallway that he just came from (how he missed her, he didn't know). She was wearing her normal workout clothes, a gun (Deeks figured that she picked it up from one of the downed men) and was bleeding from a wound on her right arm.

"Deeks! When I heard the gun shouts, I tried to make my way to the Bullpen, but then they broke through! I managed to take the two of them down." Kensi said real fast (Deeks figured it was the adrenaline).

"Kensi, your arm."

"It's just a flesh wound, I'll be fine."

Deeks took a few steps forward and wrapped Kensi in a hug. He didn't care she was sweaty or that she was getting blood on his shirt, or that it was basically WWIII out in the Mission. Kensi was ok and that was all that really matter.

"Next time," He said while still holding her, "Bring your gun with you to the gym."

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked writing this one, though I found it to be a bit of a challenge (had to start it a couple of times). Hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**Feel free to review and Happy reading.**


	11. Jargon

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Jargon [jahr-guh<em>_n, -gon] _

_1. language, especially the vocabulary, peculiar to aparticular trade, profession, or group: medical jargo_

_2. unintelligible or meaningless talk or writing; gibberish._

_3. any talk or writing that one does not understand._

_4. __pidgin._

_5. language that is characterized by uncommon or pretentiousvocabulary and convoluted syntax and is often vague inmeaning._

* * *

><p>After being Kensi's partner for almost a year, Deeks can tell when Kensi is annoyed. And she was definitely annoyed right then.<p>

"Did I do something?" He asked, hesitantly.

Kensi ignored him and continued to drive.

Deeks sighed and thought back to what he could have done. They had been interviewing a witness and things had gone normally. They got the information and Deeks had been on his best behavior. He didn't flirt nor did he make any inappropriate comments. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he did wrong.

"Ok, I give up. What did I do to annoy you?"

Deeks saw a muscle in Kensi's jaw twitch and he knew he was gonna get his answer.

"You did it again back there."

"Did what?"

"Slipped into lawyer talk."

Deeks frowned as he thought about talking to the witness. She was a law student and Deeks had enjoyed talking a bit law talk with her. "I was just discussing some common law debates, just to give her something to think about. And I wasn't aware that you didn't like me talking lawyer talk."

"It makes you sound pretentious." Kensi clarified.

"I'm…sorry?" Deeks was really confused on what he was supposed to say. "I don't mean to sound pretentious. It's just something I know."

Kensi was quiet for a moment before she said "It's not just that, though it is annoying, mainly because I don't know what you are talking about. It's just, I don't like when you do lawyer talk because it reminds me you could have taken a very different path."

Deeks gave Kensi a quizzical look. "How do you mean?"

"If you stuck with the lawyer thing and didn't become a cop, we wouldn't have met." Kensi stated, keeping her eyes on the road. "We wouldn't have become partners or friends."

"Well, we don't know that." Deeks said. "We could still have met and become friends."

" It wouldn't have been the same. You know how many times you saved my ass?"

Deeks thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "I can see your point."

"I know it's silly and you are here with me, but I just don't like to think about how things could have been."

They had reached the Mission at this point and Kensi was reaching to undo her set belt. Deeks grabbed her hand and held it for a minute. "I'm here and that's all that matters." Deeks said firmly. "And no amount of legal jargon will change that." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then got out of the car. It's true things could have ended up differently, but he was more than content with how things turned out.

* * *

><p><strong>I love holiday weekends, gives me a lot of free time to do whatever I want (this case would be writing and watching the 2nd season of NCIS:LA). <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. And as always, feel free to review and happy reading!**


	12. Kvetch

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Kvetch [k(<em>_ə__)veCH]_

_Noun: A person who complains a great deal._

_Verb: Complain._

* * *

><p>"Ouch, that really hurts! Can't you be gentler?" Deeks asked as Kensi cleaned out the cut on his head.<p>

"Quit whining, you big baby."

"Hey, I'm wounded. You should be nice to me." Deeks pointed out.

"It's your own fault- you should have paid attention to where you were going." Kensi said. Her voice was very firm, but her touch was gentle.

"How was I supposed to know he was hiding being the door?" Deeks asked. He had been chasing a suspect up a stair case when the guy ducked through a doorway. Deeks was about to follow through when the suspect slammed the door open, hitting Deeks in the face and making him fall down the stair case. When Kensi had got to him, she tried to convince him to go to the hospital, but Deeks refused. Which is why Kensi was patching him up at his apartment.

"It was something you should have expected. You need to learn to think like a bad guy more often."

"I'm a cop, it's nearly impossible for me to think like a bad guy."

Kensi gave Deeks a look. "You work undercover." She pointed out.

Deeks opened his mouth and then closed it, unsure of what to say.

"Well, this is a first- you're speechless."  
>"I am not- ouch! Would it kill you to be gentler?" Deeks snapped.<p>

"Probably not, but why risk it?" Kensi asked with a smirk on her face. "Besides, I'm done now. You really should go to a doctor."

"I'm fine." Deeks said.

"How come it's alright for you to say 'I'm fine.' But not for me?" Kensi asked as she moved around his kitchen, throwing away the bloody cotton balls.

"Because when I say it, I actually mean it." Deeks said as he stood up. He let out a groan as he stretched his back.

Kensi looked over at him. "Sore?"

"Very. But it'll be fine. My muscles will loosen up over the next few days." Deeks said.

"I can deal with that right now. Lay out on the floor."

Deeks froze, unsure if he heard right. "What?"

"Lay on the floor, on your stomach. I can give you a massage that will loosen up your muscles." Kensi clarified.

"Honestly, I'm fine, you don't need to-" Deeks started to say, but Kensi cut him off.

"Just get on the floor already."

Deeks complied and laid out on the floor. Soon he felt the pressure of Kensi's hands on his back, rubbing his sore muscles. She really knew what she was doing, because it felt amazing. She worked her way from his shoulders to the middle of his back all the way down to his lower back. Deeks was wondering how far she was going to go when she stopped.

"Ok, I think that should do it."

Deeks sat up and looked at the clock. It felt like only a short period of time went by, but really she had been at it close to a half an hour. "Thanks." He said.

"Not a problem. I figured I could fix it now instead of having to listen to you whine about for the next couple of days."

Deeks gave her a look. "I don't whine."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't. Besides, it really hurt."

"Big baby."

"Tell you what, next time YOU fall down the stairs and see how YOU feel." Deeks said.

"That's the difference between you and me- I wouldn't have fallen down the stairs." she replied with a smirk. She headed towards his front door. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Goodnight, Kensi."

"Night Deeks." and with that she left in the night. Deeks watched her drive off before he shut the door. He thought back to what she said about her not falling down the stairs and decided that she was right. Kensi wouldn't have fallen down the stairs because he would have been right there to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Love this word, it's such a fun word. Hope you enjoy this one, because I enjoyed writing this.<strong>

**I've already asked this question in one of my other story, but I know some do not read that one. So here it is- would you prefer if I replied back to your reviews? I know some writers do that and I was just wondering if you would like it if I did that (just so you all know, I do read your reviews and take your input in consideration). It was just something I was wondering.**

**Feel free to review and happy reading!**


	13. Liaison

**I own nothing (unfortunately).**

* * *

><p><em>Liaison (l<em>_-z__n__, l__-__-)_

_1. A. An instance or a means of communication between different groups or units of an organization, especially in the armed forces._

_b. One that maintains communication._

* * *

><p>"Looks like you get to do your liaison thing." Kensi told Deeks. They had pulled up to a crime scene to find the LAPD already there.<p>

"Oh goody." Deeks said sarcastically. His morning was already crappy, now he gets to talk to people who hate him for no real reason.

"Oh, come on. It's can't be that bad." Kensi said.

"Wanna bet?" Deeks mumbled under his breath as he made his way over to the crime scene. He saw the detectives standing and saw something that worsened his mood even more. The lead detective was David Rossen, who had been a friend of Scarli. Deeks mentally groaned to himself. This day just went from bad to worse.

"Detective Rossen," Deeks said in his most professional voice, "NCIS have requested that they are allowed control of this case."

Rossen glared at Deeks. "Well, you can tell NCIS that they can go screw themselves."

Deeks gritted his teeth, but didn't comment on that remark. "Listen, you have a dead sailor and it's our jurisdiction; we just like to keep things friendly between us."

"Like how things between you and Traynor were friendly?" Rossen sneered. "I see your new partner is rather beautiful. You screwing her too?"

A cold hatred ran through Deeks' blood. He wanted nothing more than to punch that prick in the face, but he knew that would not help anything. So Deeks turned around and walked back to Kensi.

"So is the crime scene ours?" Kensi asked.

"Nope. Rossen wasn't feeling all that friendly."

"How not friendly are we talking?" Kensi inquired.

"Told me NCIS can go fuck itself, made reference to my relationship with Jess and asked if you and I were sleeping together." Deeks spat out.

A cold glint appeared in Kensi's eyes. "He did what?"

"He was friends with Scarli." Deeks explained as he pulled out his phone. He punched in a number and place the phone by his ear. "Eric, get me some info on a David Rossen. Anything will do." He was quiet while Eric relayed the information. "That'll do just fine. Thanks." He hung up and faced Kensi. "I'm gonna get our crime scene."

Kensi watched Deeks made his way back to Rossen and whispered something in Rossen's ear. If looks could kill, Deeks would have been dead 10 times over from the look Rossen gave him. But Deeks walked back to Kensi with a smug look on his face.

"Scene's ours."

"What did you say to him?"

"Told him that we knew about his second family and his girlfriend."

Kensi gave him a small smile. "Nicely done."

Deeks shrugged. "Eric deserves the credit, I was just the messenger."

"Granted. But I am proud of you."

"For what?"

"For keeping your temper while dealing with that enormous prick."

Deeks didn't say anything for a moment and then quietly replied, "Thanks. Now, let's go solve some crime." And he walked off to go over the crime scene.

As Kensi followed him, she realized something. Deeks may not be the best liaison ever, but he gets the job done and Kensi wouldn't want any other partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally had some different choice of words, but I wasn't sure if it worked with my rating so I decided to be a little more cautious.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Because of you lovely readers, I have reacted over 50 reviews. THANK YOU!**

**As usual, feel free to review and happy reading!**


	14. Mediocre

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Mediocre (m<em>_d__-__k__r)_

_adj._

_Moderate to inferior in quality; ordinary_

* * *

><p>Deeks woke up in his hospital room alone. He wondered briefly why his chest hurt so much and then the events of the day before hit him- being shot, being targeted, ripping his stitches open saving Kensi, finding out about his dad- it was almost overwhelming. The worst part would have been when he saved Kensi. Because if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have been in danger in the first place.<p>

With a sigh, Deeks leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes. He knew it would be a couple of hours before sleep would return. And without Kensi there to talk to, he knew his mind was going to wander, mainly to his failures.

He hated that he was the weakest link in the team. He got sloppy and didn't mix up his routine. His stupidity got him shot and put his partner in danger.

"If you think any harder, smoke would be coming out of your ears." Drifted a voice from the doorway. Deeks opened his eyes and saw Kensi standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

Kensi walked in and plopped down into a chair. "Seeing if you had anymore jello."

"Nope, no jello." Deeks said. "Guess you can go to work now."

Kensi gave Deeks a look. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I'm just tired and I figured you wouldn't want to watch me sleep." Deeks said, the lie coming easy to his lips.

"Nice try, I know you just woke up." Kensi sat up a bit, leaning against his bed. "So why don't you tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you."

Deeks snorted. "I doubt that."

"Whys that?"

"Because I'm what's wrong." Deeks blurted out. As soon as the words left his mouth, he closed his eye, wishing he could just pulled them out of the air and put them back into his mouth.

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You almost died yesterday because of me."  
>"You were closer to death then I was." Kensi pointed out.<p>

"I don't care about me. I don't care if I get hurt because of my stupidity. But if you get hurt, then that is a completely different story."

"Deeks, what happened wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." Deeks stated with a stubborn look on his face.

Kensi let out a sigh. She could tell that he wasn't going to budge on this topic. "So what are you actually saying here?"

"I'm saying that I'm afraid that I will always be the weakest link."

"You aren't the weakest link, Deeks. You have a different skill set then the rest of us. You bring a different point of view. We need you."

Deeks studied Kensi for a moment. "You really mean that?"

"Yes. But if you repeat any of this conversation, I will deny it with my last breath." She leaned back into the chair. "Tell you what- once you feel better, I will help you improve in whatever area you think you need improvement in."

Deeks gave her a cheeky grin "Any area?"

"Get you mind out of the gutter."

Deeks grin got even wider "My mind is not in the gutter, I'm just getting some clarification."

"Any area dealing with work." Kensi said with a slight grin. Even with two bullet holes, he's still Deeks.

"Once the stitches are out, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Sounds like a plan." Kensi stood up. "Well, I need to head out, I have some stuff to do before work. But I'll stop by later, after work."

"Really?"

"Of course. I gotta steal any jello you get throughout the day." And with that, she left the room with the sound of Deeks' laughter following her.

* * *

><p><strong>Another letter done. I believe I am half done now, which makes me slightly sad. But I have a few things bouncing around in my head that will hopefully become something awesome. Guess just have to wait and see.<strong>

**Anyway, happy reading and feel free to review.**


	15. Nettlesome

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Nettlesome [<em>_ˈ__n__ɛ__t__ə__ls__ə__m]_

_adj_

_causing or susceptible to irritation_

* * *

><p>"Come on Kensi. Just tell me and I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the night." Deeks said with a grin. The grin was supposed to compel Kensi to do what he wanted, but it did the opposite; it only annoyed Kensi even more.<p>

"Deeks, I have already told you; I've never been shot." Kensi firmly stated before taking a sip of her beer. The team had decided to take the night off and act like normal people by checking out the new club that had open. Callen and Sam had called it a night about a half an hour earlier, leaving the other two alone.

"I still don't believe you." Deeks replied with a grin.

"Doesn't matter what you believe, it's the truth."

They were both quiet for a moment, just listening to the music pump through the club.

"So…" Deeks wince. Usually he could come up with something better to say, but it seemed that part of his brain turned off at that very moment.

"So what?"

Deeks sighed. "I have no idea."

"Well, while you try and think of something intelligent to say, I'm going to go to the ladies room. Don't do anything stupid." Kensi said and then she walked away from the table.

As she sashayed away, Deeks couldn't help but admire his beautiful partner. He really couldn't help it, she looked completely amazing in her black corset top and skinny jeans.

With a sigh, Deeks leaned back into his chair and scratched his head. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had feelings for his partner, but he also knew all that could go wrong if he said anything. Things could get really awkward and ruin their partnership and friendship. And if there was one thing Deeks was sure of, it was that he didn't want to ruin either of those.

Out of habit, he scanned the club. Being a cop made him somewhat paranoid and when he was in a crowded area, he always made sure he kept a cautious watch on the people. Which was how he noticed the commotion going on. He frowned as he focused on a group of guys. They seemed to have a person corner and much to Deeks dismay, it was Kensi.

Now, Deeks knew Kensi was well capable of taking care of herself. She can out shoot any guy at the Mission and take down an army with just her pinky (ok, so that last part isn't really true, but it sure seems like something she could do). But sometimes, they have to lay low. And this would be one of those times. Kensi could take that group of guys, but in a new place like this, drawing attention to them would be a bad thing. Which was why Deeks decided to run some interference.

He made his way through the people on the dance floor and as he got closer, he was able to hear what they were saying.

"Come on, Sweet Stuff. You know you want to get to know us better." said one guy (Deeks guessed he was the leader).

"Sorry, but I'm here with someone." Kensi said firmly.

"That blonde bozo? Just ditch him, I bet we are a lot more fun than him."

It was at this point Deeks decided to make his presence known. "Princess, there you are. How long does it take for you to go get us drinks?" he asked, pushing his way through the group of guys. Once he got close to Kensi, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and faced the other guys. "Who are your friends?" He asked in a causal voice, but the threat was definitely in his tone.

"Oh, just some guys. They were on their way." Kensi said, leaning into Deeks (which kind of surprised him).

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep them from their night." Deeks said, staring the guys down, daring them to do something stupid. He didn't have to look at Kensi to know she was giving them the exact same look.

After a few seconds, the leader raised his hands in defeat. "Whatever. There are better looking girls here anyway." And with that, he and his buddies walked off into the loud club.

As soon as they were gone, Kensi pulled away from Deeks. "I think I want to go home now."

Deeks nodded. "Ok."

The drive to Kensi's place was a quiet one, which unnerved Deeks. So he broke the silence. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Was the insistent reply.

"Kensi."

"Deeks." Kensi mimicked Deeks' tone of voice.

Deeks couldn't help but laugh at how immature his partner was being. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kensi grinned. "Honestly, I'm alright. Just frustrated. It's irritating that I could take those guys down without a problem, but I couldn't because it would have drawn attention to us. And it annoys me that I had to be saved by you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It is, since you are so delicate and all."

"Are you ever gonna drop that?"

"Are you ever gonna mind your own business?"

Deeks thought for a moment. "When it comes to you, never. You are my partner and it's my job to take care of you, whether you like it or not."

"Well, it's my job to make sure you don't get a big head, whether YOU like it or not." Kensi retorted.

By this time, they were at her place. Kensi unbuckled her seatbelt. "Well, guess I'll see you in the morning."  
>"Guess so. Night, Kensi."<p>

"Night Deeks. Try not to stick your nose in other people's business."

Deeks only laughed, because they both knew that he would always butt into other's lives. But especially her life. Because he was her partner and apart of her life, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one seems a little... out of it. I ran a race this morning and I am always rubbish after running. Anyway, hope it's up to standards. <strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	16. Osculate

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Osculate (AHSS-kyuh-layt)<em>

_DEFINITION_

_: kiss_

* * *

><p>"Could you at least pretend that you are in love with me?" Deeks asked Kensi as they walked into a club. There have been an usual amount of drug use on naval ships and the only common factor was <em>The Form<em>, the new club in LA. That is why the team went undercover- Callen and Sam as two guys out on a boy's night and Deeks and Kensi as a couple.

"I'm good at my job, Deeks, but even I'm not _that _good." Kensi said through a fake smile. She was irritated at Deeks (though that was not unusual). He had been very annoying as they were getting ready for the op, from offering to help her get into her dress to insisting on calling her Sissy (her cover's name was Cecilia). He was just getting on her nerves…and he knew it.

Deeks grinned at Kensi. "Come on, _Sissy_, it was just in good fun."

Kensi gave him a fake sweet smile and then firmly planted her heel on his foot. She heard his breath hitch as a look of pain crossed his face. "Oh, I know, _Darling_." Kensi said, a real smile appearing on her face.

"You are enjoying my pain, aren't you?"

Kensi's smile grew even more. "Maybe a little."

"You are the true description of schadenfreude." Deeks muttered under his breath.

Kensi opened her mouth to reply when suddenly Callen's voice came over the earwigs. "_Deeks, Kensi, I need you guys to stop flirting and focus on the mission at hand."_

"I am not flirting with him."

"She's not my type."

They both stopped and glared at each other when they realized they were talking at the same time.

"We got this." Kensi said, speaking for the both of them. She then grabbed Deeks' hand and pulled him out on to the dance floor.

"Kensi what-" He started to say but then stopped when she suddenly pressed herself against him and started to dance.

"We need to look like a couple, just in case we get busted later. So shut up and dance." Kensi commanded.

Deeks only nodded and complied to his bossy partner.

They danced for a couple of songs and to Kensi's surprise, she realized that she was having fun. That for those few songs, she was not on an op, but a normal girl dancing with a hot guy.

She mentally moaned to herself. She did not just think that. _Ok, so I did just think that. Honestly, it's not a real surprise. There has been sexual tense between us since day one and it's only a matter of time before something happens. Which would be a bad thing, since we are partners and all and getting involved with your partner is a really bad idea. _She looked up at Deeks and studied him, wondering if he could read her mind. If he did, he probably would be out of the club like a bat shot out of hell.

Deeks felt her eyes on him, so he looked down to see his partner studying him. _Oh crap, I really hope she can't read my mind. Because if she could, she would not be happy with me imagining her in lace._ Instead of letting on what was running through his head, he leaned in close and said into her ear "Think it's time to make our move?"

Kensi didn't say anything, but nodded. She needed to get out of that club before she did anything she regretted.

They made their way across the dance floor, down the empty hall to the office. Kensi picked the lock in just a few seconds and they were in.

Kensi went straight for the computer while Deeks scanned the room for any hidden cameras.

"Ok, Eric, I am plugged in."

"_Ok, I just need a few minutes to download the information."_ Was Eric's reply.

This was the worst part, when they couldn't do anything but wait. Deeks fidgeted with a pencil that he picked up from the desk.

"Would you knock that off!" Kensi snapped. She was already on edge and Deeks seemed to have the ability to push her over the edge.

"Sorry."

"_Uh..you guys might want to hurry it up. It looks like some of the goons are on their way over." _Sam's voice told them over the earwig.

Kensi let out a curse. "Eric?"

_"I'm good, get the hell out of there!"_ Eric's voice wasn't exactly panicky, but there was definitely urgency there.

"_Guys, he's almost on you. Do something and fast!" _Callen commanded.

When Callen said this, Kensi and Deeks were in the hallway. There were no other doors to duck in and they couldn't play that they were lost. They were trapped.

Kensi did the only thing that came to her mind; she grabbed Deeks by the collar and pulled him down to her, kissing him fiercely.

This was not what Deeks was expecting. For one thing, he knew Kensi didn't have those kinds of feelings for him. Hell, sometimes he wasn't even sure if she liked him as a friend. But after a second, it clicked- she was giving them a reason to be there. _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound_ Deeks thought. One arm wrapped itself around her waist and the other hand went up to her neck, gently pulling her closer. Kensi complied, pressing her body against Deeks, forcing him against the wall. Deeks decided to push his luck even farther and slid his hand down her back, letting it rest gently on her ass.

_Oh, he is going to pay for this _Kensi thought as her mouth had its wicked way with Deeks. She wasn't going to lie, Deeks was a good kisser. In fact, his abilities went beyond good, he was a downright amazing kisser. She could honestly get use to this type of kissing. She mentally shook herself. Having those kinds of thoughts was a dangerous road to go down. Focus on the mission at hand.

Suddenly she realized someone was talking to them. She pulled away and rested her head into the crook of Deeks' neck, acting like she was embarrassed of being caught.

"What are you two doing here?" a gruff voice asked. "This is a private hallway."

"Sorry, I got a little excited and one thing lead to another and we saw this nice empty hallway, we couldn't help ourselves. I mean, look at her, can you blame me?" Deeks said in a slurry voice.

The goon eyed them and when he decided they were telling the truth, he said "Just get out of here."

"Will do. Come on, Sissy." Deeks said, leading Kensi out of the hallway. As soon as they were out of the hallway and onto the dance floor, Kensi pulled away from Deeks and gave him a solid punch in the shoulder. "Ow!" he cried out as he rubbed the spot she hit "What was that for?"

"That was for calling me Sissy." She snapped.

"That's no reason to punch me!"

"Then it's for groping my ass back there."

"I was just selling our cover." Deeks defended. "Besides, I think you liked it. Your kiss certainly became more… urgent after that."

"You are impossible!" Kensi shouted and then stormed off.

"Sweetie, come back!" Deeks called out with a smirk on his face. He knew he was going to pay for this evening, but it was well worth it. He just hoped the next time they made out, it would be for pleasure and not for work.

* * *

><p><strong>I was really excited to write this story. I was originally going to use the word "oblivious" but when I came across the word "Osculate" I knew I just had to use it. And since I was really excited to write this one, it ended up a little longer than normal. YAY!<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review ( honesty is highly valued) and happy reading!**

**P.S I will give a virtual cookie to anyone who can guess one of the songs I was listening to as I wrote this story. Hint- Deeks muttered the title of the song in the story.**


	17. Precarious

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Precarious [pri-<em>_ˈ__ker-ē-__ə__s]_

_Definition of PRECARIOUS_

_1: depending on the will or pleasure of another_

_2: dependent on __uncertain__ premises: __dubious__ precariousgeneralizations_

_3 a : dependent on chance circumstances, unknown conditions, or uncertain developments_

_b : characterized by a lack of security or __stability__ that threatens with danger_

* * *

><p>"That was completely unnecessary, thoughtless and most of all dangerous!" Deeks was not quite yelling, but it was definitely not his normal calm tone, which was surprising. But the most surprising part of this would be the fact he was talking to Kensi.<p>

Kensi winced, both from his tone and from the pain. "Please could you not yell, I have a headache."

"That tends to happen when you have a concussion. Not to mention the bruised kidney and dislocated shoulder." Deeks snapped, but in a quieter tone.

"Ugh, I could really go for a beer." Kensi groaned, as she plopped down on her couch. They had just returned from the ER and a beer could really take that "sterilized" feeling away.

"Not gonna happen, not with the pain medication you are on." Deeks said. He didn't sit next to his partner but instead he just paced back in forth.

"You're mad at me." Kensi stated.

Deeks stopped pacing, looked at her and sighed. "I'm not mad, just frustrated."

"Why?" Kensi could tell that the pain meds were really affecting her, because she wasn't losing her temper at Deeks for being mad at her. She just mainly wanted to know WHY he was mad.

"You put yourself in bad situation."

"I was doing my job."

"You chased the suspect to the roof of a building, jumped after him onto another roof and then managed to get yourself thrown off that roof. If I hadn't been stupid enough to follow you, you would be a Special Agent Pancake right now." Deeks let out another sigh and sat down on the couch next to her. "There is a difference between doing your job and being reckless."

"Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference."

Deeks let out another sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. "I know. But even you knew that was a bad idea, I could see it in your eyes when you jumped off the roof. And don't deny it."

Kensi slumped deeper into the couch cushions. "I know." She replied, pouting slightly.

Deeks saw this and bit back a smile. "Are you really pouting?"

"No."

Deeks full out grinned. "You are. Kensi Marie Blye, undercover extraordinaire, the girl who can shoot, hotwire and track, is actually pouting."

"Shut up." Kensi said. She tried to take a punch at Deeks' shoulder, but because of the drugs, her punch missed and she ended up leaning against Deeks' shoulder. "I blame all of this on the drugs." She firmly stated. And then she did something completely un-Kensi like; she snuggled against Deeks. And his automatic response was to place his arm around her shoulders, letting her rest her body against his own.

"Uh-huh, you just keep telling yourself that, Fern." Deeks teased lightly. When she didn't reply, Deeks looked down to see his partner asleep. He debated waking her and getting her to bed and decided that would be the best idea. She was already going to be sore, letting her sleep on the couch would only add to her pain.

Deeks somehow managed to get Kensi into his arms, carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. He took a moment to study his stubborn partner. Even though she looked like she went through Hell and back, she still looked beautiful. Deeks quietly left her room and made himself comfortable on her couch. He figured he should be there in the morning to make sure she takes her pain meds.

As Deeks started to drift off to sleep, he couldn't help but think that even though the job was not a safe one, there were quite a few plus sides to the job. Like Kensi on pain meds. Seeing her on pain meds definitely helped made this op worthwhile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another update! Sorry it took me so long. I was trying to do one idea, but it just wasn't working with this word (hopefully the next word will be more willing to work with me). Plus the fact I actually had school work to do (shocker).<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, feel free to review and happy reading.**

**P.S. No one took a guess of what song I was listening to the last time I wrote a chapter *sad face*. But for those who were wondering, the song was "Schadenfreude" from the musical "Avenue Q".**


	18. Qualm

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Qualm [kwä(l)m]<em>

_1. An uneasy feeling of doubt, worry, or fear; a misgiving._

_2. A momentary faint or sick feeling_

* * *

><p>"This is quite possibly the worse op in the history of NCIS." Deeks complained over the earwig.<p>

"Deeks, quit whining." Callen ordered.

"I'm just saying what everyone's thinking." Deeks firmly stated. This was true; everyone thought the whole op was a bad one. But it was one that needed to be done, for their own sake. Deeks continued with his mini rant. "Besides, it's my partner that is going in the lion's den." This was also true- Kensi was currently standing on the door step, pretending to be a stripper, while the other three were waiting in a car, a half a block away.

"Deeks, none of us like this. But we need definite proof." Callen said, his patience starting to go. Deeks didn't reply back, because he knew this was true- they did needed proof. Proof that the owner of the house was the man who financed the attack on the Mission.

After months and months of searching, Eric and Nell finally came up with a name of the man who so brazenly ordered the attack on the Mission- Tikhon Kozlow, a Russian arms dealer who got tired of NCIS interfering with his business. Through an unhappy, low level NCIS employee, he got the location of the Mission and hired a small army to attack. None of the intruders survived, so the team was not able to get the name of their employer out of them.

But through hard work, dedication and a lot of patience, the two intelligence analysts were able to find the name. And once they had a name, they were able to get all kinds of information, such as an address (which happened to be in LA) and knowledge that Kozlow had a weakness for strippers who did house calls. Which was why Kensi was dressed up in an impossibly short skirt and a bright pink tub top. Her job was to get any sort of proof that they could use against Kozlow.

"I really hate this op." Deeks said after a few moments.

"Yeah and how do you think I feel?" Kensi finally snapped. "I feel like a 10 dollar hooker in this getup."

"You look good as a 10 dollar hooker." Deeks replies.

"Deeks, not helping."

"Look, could you all shut up so that we can get this thing done?" Sam asked, finally adding his input to the conversation.

Kensi was about to reply when the door open. A man in a black suit stood there. "Yes?"

"Hi, I've been hired as Mr. Kozlow's entertainment for this evening." Kensi said through a faked smile.

"And your name is…?"

" Jasmine."

Deeks couldn't help but grin when she said her name. He had to bribe Eric 20 bucks, but it was well worth it.

From the car, the guys could see the man look at a piece of paper. He looked Kensi up and down and then said "Come on in, Miss Jasmine. Mr. Kozlow is waiting for you." And with that, Kensi disappeared into the house.

Deeks let out a sigh as his partner left his view. He never liked it when she was on an op by herself. Sure, he knew she could take care of herself, but he was her partner, he was supposed to be there by her side.

Callen and Sam must have been able to sense Deeks' tension, because Callen said, "Deeks, relax. Kensi is a perfectly capable agent. She has this."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like that she's alone there." Deeks said. And then he mumbled, "Especially dressed like that."

Callen and Sam glanced at each other. They heard his comment and both knew how to read between the lines. Deeks had feelings for Kensi. And more than "just partners" feelings. This could be troublesome, but it was not the time to deal with that.

All three of them remained quiet, listening to Kensi as she charmed Kozlow, asking if he had a bathroom where she could freshen up. He gave her directions upstairs, so that's where she headed. But instead of going to the restroom, she made her way to his private office.

"Ok, I'm in." Kensi informed the rest of the team as she plugged the flash drive into the computer.

"Great, I can see everything." Eric said over the earwig. "It's gonna take me a few minutes to see if there's anything."

"Try and hurry that up, Eric." Deeks said. "I don't want Kensi in there any longer than she has to be."

"Knock it off, Deeks I can take care of myself." Kensi snapped.

"Uh-huh, Kensi, you need to get out of there and fast. Kozlow is on his way up." Eric interrupted the two partners.

"Crap. You got everything?"

"I got all the files, we'll go through them later. Now get out!"

The guys could hear Kensi make her way out of the room, but was too late.

"What are you doing here?" came a voice with a light Russian accent.

"Well, I saw the door open and I've always had an over abundance of curiosity and couldn't help and see what kind of furniture you had." Kensi vamped.

Deeks got out of the car and headed towards the house. Callen and Sam got out of the car. "Deeks, what are you doing?"

"Kensi's about to do something really stupid and I want to make sure I am there to help."

"Deeks, that's a bad idea." Sam warned, but Deeks ignored him and continued towards the house.

Callen looked at Sam. "We'll wait here till she says her safe word."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Kensi is gonna be pissed at Deeks." He leaned against the car, waiting for whatever happened next.

They didn't have to wait long. They suddenly heard glass breaking over the earwigs and Deeks shouting Kensi's name. They quickly headed over to the house only to meet Deeks, who was carrying Kensi in his arms.

"What happened?" Callen asked.

"Wonder Woman here decided it would be a good idea to jump out the window. I'm pretty sure she broke her ankle." Deeks grunted as he shifted Kensi in his arms. "You really should lay off the sweets, Fern."

"I would hit you, but I don't want you to drop me."

"I would never drop you." Deeks said firmly.

"Good to know." Kensi's voice was laced with pain and the guys could see it in her eyes, but they could see something else, a special kind of emotion that only Deeks seemed to be able to bring out.

Deeks gently placed Kensi in their car and then jumped into the front seat. "Eric, tell Hetty I'm taking Kensi to the ER."

"Will do. And by the way, we got the information we needed. We are going to nail this guy."

Deeks turned the car on. "Good, he deserves it." And with that, he peeled off towards the ER.

Callen and Sam watched the car disappear down the road. "So, you think she knows?" Callen asked.

"Knows what- that Deeks is completely in love with her or that she is completely in love with him?"

"Both."

Sam grinned and shrugged. "I don't know, but I want to be there when she figures it out."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for another chapter. I know this would most likely never have happened in the show, but I feel it's a decent chapter. This was suppose to be a follow up for the chapter "Incursion".<strong>

**And as I promised, here is a **virtual cookie for miley-avril, for she correctly stated what song I was listening to when I wrote "**Osculate"******

******Love it or hate it, let me know, feel free to review. Happy reading!******


	19. Rancid

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Rancid (r<em>_n__s__d)_

_adj._

_1. Having the disagreeable odor or taste of decomposing oils or fats; rank._

_2. Repugnant; nasty:_

* * *

><p>Deeks had just got out of the shower when he heard a knock at his door. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he looked through the peephole, even though he already knew who it was.<p>

"You know, I gave you a key for a reason." He stated as he opened the door to Kensi, who was holding to bag full of groceries. "So that you can get in without my help."

"Except my arms are full. It was just easier to knock." Kensi said as she made her way into Deeks' place. They have been having dinners a couple a nights a week for a few months now. Sometimes at his place and other times at hers. There was the unspoken agreement that they did not mention this to the rest of the team, because they knew Callen and Sam would try to turn it into something that it wasn't.

"Excuses, excuses."

Kensi looked at what Deeks was wearing. "So, are you too good for pants now?"

"Hahaha. I just got out of the shower when you knocked. Now, if you think you can manage in the kitchen by yourself for about five minutes, I am going to get dressed." And with that he headed towards his bedroom.

Kensi got busy, pulling out pots and pans to make dinner. It was her turn, so she was making her specialty- homemade chili. Soon she had the meat browning and was cutting up the onions and mushrooms. She glanced at the clock and decided to get the garlic bread ready. Kensi went to the fridge for some butter, but to her surprise, she saw a brown paper bag.

"Deeks! What's this bag in the fridge?" She called out.

"What?"

"This bag in the fridge. Did you forget it was my turn?" Kensi asked as she peeked into the bag. But she regretted almost instantly. A horrid stench wafted towards Kensi's nose. She smashed the bag shut and held it away from her body.

"Shoot, don't touch the…." Deeks suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway and stopped at the sight of his partner holding the bag. "…bag." He finished lamely.

"Do I even want to know?" Kensi asked.

Deeks gave a somewhat sheepish look. "They're my bum clothes."

Kensi gave him an incredulous look. "Your bum clothes?"

"That's where I was before supper, I was practicing being a bum."

"And why are your clothes in the fridge?"

"To keep the bum freshness. I've told you this before."

Kensi thought for a moment. "I vaguely remember that. But why haven't I seen it before tonight? I've dug through your fridge before and I don't remember seeing it."

"I usually keep it in the vegetable crisper. You usually don't go for veggies." Deeks pointed out.

"Granted." Kensi realized that she was still holding the offensive garments. "Ugh, get these away from me!" She shoved them into Deeks' arms. Deeks just grinned at her as he put the clothes into the vegetable crisper. He straightened and looked at Kensi.

"So, what's for supper?"

"Chili." Kensi replied, returning to chopping. "If you want to help, you can butter the bread."

"Sure." Was all he said as he set to work.

They worked in silence, but that was ok, because that's how it usually went. They would talk over supper, chat about their hobbies and share stories of their past.

It was their thing and neither one wanted it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Another chapter! This was actually one of the first words that I came up with. It just seemed too perfect for Deeks' bum clothes. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**As always, feel free to review and happy reading!**


	20. Sick

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Sick [s<em>_k]_

_1._

_a. Suffering from or affected with a physical illness; ailing._

_b. Of or for sick persons: sick wards._

_c. Nauseated._

* * *

><p>It was late Saturday morning and Kensi wanted nothing more than to spend all day in bed. Since Thursday she had been battling a cold. She managed to make it through Friday, but once she went to bed Friday night, nothing less than an earthquake would move her from her bed.<p>

At least that was the plan until someone was pounding at her door. Kensi burrowed deep under her covers, hoping that if she ignored them, whoever was at her door would get the hint and leave her alone.

No such luck. The pounding continued and for good measures, the person started to ring the doorbell too. Grumbling, Kensi got out of bed, wrapped one of her quilts around her and shuffled to the front door. She peeked through the window to see who it was. When she saw who was standing on her door step, she was not really surprised, but really annoyed. She opened the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked her scruffy partner.

"Hello to you too." Deeks said with a grin. He then added "You look like hell," After looking her over.

"Gee, just what every girl dreams of hearing." Kensi stated sardonically. Right after that she had a small sneezing fit, sneezing four times in a row.

"Bless you times four." Deeks said when she was finished. He managed to get by her and into her living room.

"Just come in, not like I'm not sick or anything." Kensi snapped.

"What are you sick with?" Deeks asked concern apparent in his eyes. He rested the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Just a really bad cold. What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you have a fever. Which you don't, by the way."

"I know I don't have a fever, just a headache and I'm always sneezing. I just feel really crappy. I was in bed and my plan had been to sleep all day."

Deeks frowned. "Then what are you doing out of bed?"

"Because someone was knocking at my door rather persistently." Kensi said pointedly.

Deeks gave a sheepish look. "Sorry about that. I was bored and wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." He thought for a moment and then said, "Have you eaten anything yet today?"

"I had toast and coffee earlier, but that was it."

"I know a place that makes some really good soup. If you want, I could pick some up for you."

Kensi shrugged. "That would probably be a good idea, because I am definitely not in the mood to make real food."

Deeks nodded, understanding how she felt. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He started to head for the door, but Kensi stopped him.

"Here," She said as she handed him a key, "That way you don't have to wake me up when you get back."

"Sounds good. Get some sleep." Deeks said and he walked through the front door. Kensi locked the door behind him and then shuffled back to bed to get some more sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time Kensi woke up, she was a little disorientated. She knew she was in her room, but what she didn't know is why she was hearing noises coming for her kitchen. She was just about to go check it out when Deeks walked into her bedroom, carrying a tray of food.<p>

"Good morning, Princess. It's time for lunch." Deeks said cheerfully. He placed the tray down on a small folding table that Kensi kept near her bed.

Kensi looked at the food and saw two bowls of soup, a plate of cheese and crackers, a beer, a glass of orange juice and the cold medicine that was in her bathroom cabinet. Kensi popped the pills into her mouth and reached for the beer only to have her hand smacked by Deeks. "Ouch, what was that for?" She asked, after swallowing the pills

"The beer is for me. If you are sick, you need a lot of vitamin C. Which, it so happens, orange juice is full of vitamin C." Deeks explained. He them left the room briefly to return with one of the chairs from the kitchen table. He sat down next to the little table and took one of the bowls of soup. When he saw Kensi not eating he commented, "I slaved over a hot stove to get this ready, so you better eat it."

"You didn't slave over a hot stove, you drove to a restaurant and ordered it off the menu." Kensi argued, but picked the bowl up and ate a spoonful.

"Details." Deeks said dismissively.

They ate all the food, enjoying the taste of the soup and each other's companionship. Soon the food was gone and once again, Kensi felt sleepy. So she snuggled into her blankets as Deeks cleaned up after the meal. She was dozing when Deeks walked back into the room. "Is there anything else you need?"

Before she even realized what she was saying, the words popped out of her mouth. "Would you snuggle with me?"

Deeks said nothing, just raised an eyebrow.

"When I was little, my dad use to just hold me when I was sick." Kensi explained. "Just having him that close to me was always a comfort."

Deeks remained silent and Kensi just waited for him to bolt out of the door. But he never did. Instead, he slipped out of his shoes and walked over to the other side of the bed. She felt the bed dip as he slid under the covers and his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. "Is this good?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

Kensi only nodded and snuggled deeper into the bed. Soon, she was deep asleep. The only sign of her being alive was the rise and fall of her body.

Deeks knew this was probably a bad idea, that he would probably get sick from doing this. But if this is what it takes to make Kensi feel better, he was willing to take the risk.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I originally had a different word, but I've been battling a cold for the past two weeks and it inspired this story. So a word change was needed.<strong>

**Anyway, you know the drill- feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**

***Edit* Not sure why, but originally I wrote window instead of menu. My roommate says "that's why you shouldn't write when you are sick". Oh well, it's fixed now.**


	21. Thwart

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Thwart<em>

_Verb _

_1. To oppose successfully; prevent from accomplishing a purpose._

_2. To frustrate or baffle_

* * *

><p>"We are in trouble. Big trouble." Deeks stated what seemed to be the understatement of the year.<p>

"Really? And what gave you that clue?" Kensi snapped.

"Oh, how about the fact we are hand cuffed to chairs, our weapons and earwigs are gone and just the little fact that no one knows where we are." Deeks said.

All of this was true. Some of the bad guys that they were following got the jump on them and it was lights out for the two agents (well, one agent and one detective). When they came to, they were handcuffed to chairs in what seemed to be an empty warehouse.

"Gee, thank you Deeks for the little rundown on how much trouble we are in. I would never have been able to figure that out on my own." Kensi snapped sarcastically. She had been struggling against her cuffs since she came too, but to no prevail- those cuffs weren't budging. Kensi slumped in the chair in defeat. "I give up. We are stuck here until they come back or the rest of the team comes and gets us."

"Maybe not." Deeks said. Kensi looked at her partner with a questioning look. He saw it, but before he could give her an answer, footsteps filled the quiet room.

Suddenly, two men appeared in front of them. "Agent Blye and Detective Deeks, I presume." Said Tyler Jenkins, a sailor that is a suspect is a serious of murders across the LA area.

Deeks and Kensi didn't say anything, didn't even look at the guys.

"Staying silent will not protect you. Nor will it protect your friends. I think it would be in all of your best interest if you tell me what I want to know." Jenkins said.

During the guy's little speech, Deeks was mentally trying to communicate with Kensi, willing her to understand that he needed her to distract the guys. Unfortunately, Deeks mind communication skills left a lot to be desire and couldn't get Kensi to look at him. So he decided to make a move and hoped that Kensi would get the hint and follow his lead. "I bet I know what you what to know." Deeks offered.

Kensi snapped her attention to Deeks when he spoke. There was no way he was going to give any information away. She knew her partner and she knew he wouldn't talk. Well, at least not talk about what the bad guys want to know.

"And what do you think we want to know, Detective?" Asked their captors.

"You want to know how I am going to thwart your little plan of killing us and getting away with all those murders." Deeks said, glancing over at Kensi. Kensi knew the look in his eyes; it's the look that he gets when he's about to get into mischief. Which meant he was going to need her help.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, I could do a number of things. I could break out of these cuffs and single handed take down you and that bozo over there. I could take you down while cuffed to this chair. Or maybe, I could attack you with your mind; Go all Professor X on your ass." Deeks said with a grin.

Kensi couldn't help but snort at this. "Really, that's your plan?"

Deeks looked offended and defensive at the same time. "What wrong with those plans? They are awesome plans. I call them "My Plans of Thwarting". Any one of those plans would look awesome in a report."

"Like any of them could actually happen. And what's with you using the word 'thwart'? Who uses the word thwart anymore? Nobody, that's who."

"So you are saying I am a nobody? That's hurtful. I am truly hurt by your comments. And after all the times I have saved your butt."

"Name one time you have saved my butt."

"That time in the desert, and again with the Russians and lasers, Christmas when dealing with the guy who pretended to have PTSD, then again from King. Oh, and from that one guy who wanted to kidnap you to learn where his ex wife had gone. And come to think of it, I did that with two bullet holes in my chest." Deeks stopped for a moment to think. "That's a lot of times. For such a strong willed woman, you sure need to be saved a lot."

During this whole exchanged, Jenkins had looked back and forth between the two partners. "Are you two always liked this?"

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

Jenkins gave a small shrug. "Don't know why I even asked, it's not like you two will be alive any longer. How about you two make up before I kill you."

"Yeah…not gonna happen." Deeks said with a smirk.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I picked the cuffs." Suddenly Deeks propelled out of the chair, tackling Jenkins' goon to the ground and began fighting for the gun. Jenkins backed away and took aim, only to have the back of his knee kicked by Kensi. His knee gave out and he fell to the ground. He looked at Kensi and only saw her boot coming towards his face.

Once Jenkins was done, Kensi focused on Deeks. "Deeks!"

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm alright." Deeks said, pocketing the goon's weapon and made his way over to Kensi. He knelt down behind her, the keys to the cuffs in hand. "Hang on and I'll get you out in a jiffy."

"How did you manage to get out of the cuffs?"

"Picked them. I have a bobby pin in my back pocket all ready to go. Just took me a while to get to it."

"You carry a bobby pin around with you? You are really metro, you know that?"

"Hey, I carry it around for professional reasons." Deeks said defensively.

"So you are paranoid instead." Kensi clarified. At this point, Deeks had the cuffs off of Kensi and was busy cuffing Jenkins and the goon.

"It maybe paranoia, but it paid off." Deeks said.

"I'll give you that one." Kensi said. She then smacked Deeks on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"That was for keeping a list for all the times you have saved me."

"Just for that, I'm adding this to the list." Deeks said with a goofy grin.

"Like I am ever going to let you list all of that off." Kensi said as she stalked off, searching for a phone to call the Mission.

Deeks' grin grew even wider. As much as he enjoyed solving crimes and thwarting bad guys, the best part of the job was being partnered with Kensi Marie Blye.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for another chapter done. I'm sorry that I am not able to update during the week, school week nearly always have my attention when I have any sort of free time. Hopefully soon I get better at time management and make time to write (and run. I need to run more). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one.<strong>

**As always, feel free to review. I always appreciate your honest opinion. Happy reading!**


	22. Unconscious

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Unconscious [uhn-kon-shuh<em>_s] _

_adjective_

_1. not __conscious__; without awareness, __sensation__, or cognition._

_2. temporarily devoid of consciousness._

_3. not perceived at the level of awareness; occurring below thelevel of __conscious__ thought: an unconscious impulse._

_4. not consciously realized, planned, or done; without__conscious__ volition or intent: an unconscious social slight._

_5. not endowed with mental faculties: the unconscious stones._

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Kensi tiredly rubbed her eyes. She had been sitting in the hospital room for the past five hours and the last two by herself. Well, technically, Deeks was there, but since he was lying in the hospital bed, unconscious and unaware to the world around him.<p>

"You know you could go home." A voice said from the doorway. Kensi whirled out of the chair to see Callen standing in the doorway.

"Don't startle me like that." Kensi snapped tiredly. She could feel the energy leave her body and she sagged down back into the chair.

Callen walked in to the room. "Sorry. But you really should go home. You look like you are about to collapse at any point."

"I'm not leaving him." Kensi replied stubbornly.

"Kensi, you have a sprained wrist, ten stitches on your forehead and what I assume to be a very bad headache. I am ordering you to go home and get some sleep. Sam and I can stay with Deeks till the morning." Callen stated in a no nonsense voice.

"It's kind of cute that you think I am actually going to listen to you." Kensi said, her eyes focusing on her partner.

Callen sighed. "Look, I understand that you don't want to live his side. But you aren't doing yourself or him any good if you are sleep deprived in your condition."

"You don't understand. The last time Deeks and I talked, we exchanged words. Some hurtful things were said by both of us and I want to correct it as soon as he wakes up.

Callen opened his mouth to argue, but he saw the look in her eyes and knew she wasn't going to back down. "Ok. Try to get some rest and if you change your mind, you can call me or Sam and we'll come and stay with Deeks."

"Thanks." Kensi said so quietly, Callen almost didn't hear here. He could tell that her focus had left him and was solely on her partner. Callen left the room, leaving the unconscious man and his attentive partner.

Kensi tentatively took Deeks' hand and held onto it. "Come on, Marty. Don't do this to me." Kensi whispered. Suddenly the overwhelming need for sleep overcame her, so she laid her head down on the bed and closed her eyes, only for a moment.

* * *

><p><em> "I can't believe you did that! That was low, even for you." Kensi snapped at Deeks as she got out of the car.<em>

_ "It's not my fault that the guy you flirted with earlier turned out to be a scumbag murderer!" Deeks snapped back. They were searching for Matt Willis, a suspect in their current case. When NCIS have questioned him earlier, he had only been a witness. During the time, he blatantly flirted with Kensi and to her partner's surprised, she flirted back._

_ "You didn't have to rub it in my face! So I made a bad judgment call, that doesn't give you the right to ridicule me the all the way over to this God forsaken warehouse." Kensi spat as they entered the warehouse. The only thing the two agents could see was the stacks of crates that looked liked it filled the whole warehouse._

_ "Well, maybe if you had been nicer to me during the interrogation, I wouldn't have brought that little fact back up." Deeks countered._

_ "I was trying to get Willis to open up to me." Kensi defended._

_ "Well, it shouldn't have been at my expense." Deeks shot back. At this point, Kensi had taken the lead down an aisle of crates._

_ "Well, maybe you should get a different partner then!" Kensi spat at Deeks, turning to face him._

_ "Maybe I should just go back to the LAPD! At least they don't pretend to like me!"_

_ Silence filled the warehouse. They both crossed the line, but neither one wanted to be the first to admit it._

_ Kensi turned away from Deeks. "Let's just finish here."_

_ "Agreed."_

_ The rest of the search was quiet. They both wanted to apologize, but both felt they were the right ones of the argument. It was pointless, but neither one wanted to back down._

_ "I think the building is clear." Kensi said as she put her gun back in her holster. Deeks was about to reply when he saw movement out of his eye. His eyes got wide and suddenly leaped towards Kensi and shoving her. _

_ Kensi landed on the floor hard and slide a few inches, ramming her head into a crate. She laid there for a moment before she got to her feet, rather unsteadily. She turned to yell at Deeks, but the words died on her lips. _

_ Deeks just laid there, buried under a crate. Kensi rushed to his side, checking his pulse. A sigh of relief came to her lips when she felt his pulse beating strong._

_ Realization suddenly hit Kensi- someone had to have pushed that crate. She got her gun out, eyes scanning the warehouse. She almost missed him, but there he was- Willis. Kensi felt a calm overcome her as she quietly took aim and fired three consecutive shots in a row. Willis fell off the crates, down to the cold cement floor. Kensi didn't even bother to go check, she was more worried about Deeks._

_ "Eric, I need an ambulance at the warehouse. Officer is down and the suspect is dead. I repeat- officer is down."_

_ "Ambulance is on the way Kensi, just hang tight." Eric replied._

_ Kensi kneeled down by Deeks. "Come on, Deeks. Stay with me, please. Don't leave me." She whispered._

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Kensi was jolted awake by a voice interrupting her sleep. She sat up and saw that Deeks was conscience. "Hey." Kensi said.<p>

Deeks gave her a weak grin. "Hey."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About ten minutes."

"And you didn't wake me up?" Kensi asked rather incredulously.

"A: you looked tired and I figured you could use all the sleep you could get and B: waking you up is a scary task that I did not feel up to."

Kensi was about to argue, but then realized both were valid points. "So what made you wake me up when you did?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

Kensi felt her face grow warm. "Oh God. Do I even want to know what I was saying?"

"All you said was 'Come on Deeks. Stay with me, please. Don't leave me.' I couldn't help but relieve your fears- I'm not going anywhere."

"I dreamt that we were back in the warehouse." Kensi admitted. "I had to relive the whole thing." She looked down, her right hand playing with the sheet. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier; both for at the warehouse and during the interrogation. It was unfair to you and I shouldn't have done it."

Deeks grabbed her hand to stop her from continuing to mess with the bed sheet. "I'm sorry too. You were right, what I said before the warehouse was a low blow. And I don't want to go back to the LAPD. I know you like me more than they ever had."

The room lapsed into silence as they both thought over what had just been said. They both finally admitted they were wrong and because of that, they became stronger- partner wise and friendship wise.

Deeks decided to break the silence. "So, have you ate my jello yet?"

Kensi smiled "Nope. Since you were unconscious, the nurses decided you didn't need any. Speaking of which…" Kensi trailed off as she delivered a smack on Deeks' arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For scaring me like that. Don't you even be unconscious like that again."

"I can't promised that- this job has it's hazards."

"Can you at least promise me that you'll try to be more careful?" Kensi asked, her eyes silently begging him.

Deeks gave her a gentle smile. "For you, Fern, I will. Only for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter is done and I realize that I only have 5 left to do *sad face*. So I am going to enjoy the ones I have left to write and I hope you all enjoy it too.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	23. Vociferation

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Vociferation [voh-sif-uh-rey-shuh<em>_n] _

_noun_

_noisy outcry; clamor._

* * *

><p>If anyone saw Marty Deeks at the Mission right then and there, they would not believe it was him. He was not wearing his normal goofy grin or sly smirk and his eyes did not have the usual twinkle. He was completely serious, studying all the clues at his desk, not talking to anyone.<p>

Not that they blamed him. They would be serious too if their partner had been kidnapped right before their eyes.

It was a simple task- go talk to the victim's wife. The victim, Captain Geoffrey Pierce, was a highly classified Naval computer technician. He had been brutally murder before getting to work early that morning. Kensi and Deeks went to his house and asked the wife all the basic questions. It was all very routine until the two were leaving. A dark Sedan suddenly appeared and a group about five men jumped out of the car and started firing. Kensi and Deeks took cover behind some landscaping equipment and returned fire and things were going ok until one of the men had snuck around back and got the jump on Kensi. Deeks didn't even realize that they had her until they appeared in his line of sight. He didn't have a clear enough shot to take the guy down without risking Kensi life. So in the most agonizing minute of his life, Deeks watched as his partner disappear into the car.

"Deeks." A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He looked over to see Hetty standing in a few feet away. She walked over to him. "There was nothing you could do, Deeks." She said gently.

"Yes there was, I could have tried harder or watched her back better." Deeks said darkly.

"No matter how hard you try, sometimes this kind of stuff just happens. It doesn't get any easier, believe me. But it will only get harder if you blame yourself each time."

"What kind of partner would I be if I didn't blame myself?" Deeks asked.

"Not a very good one." Hetty admitted, "So try to keep blaming yourself to a minimum."

Deeks was about to answer when a whistle shrilled above them. "Guys, we got Kensi location." Eric said. Right as he finished speaking, Deeks rushed up the stairs, almost running the tech over.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Why don't we wait till-" Nell started to say, but Deeks cut her off.

"Where. Is. She." He repeated, emphazing each word. By this time, the rest of the team was in the Ops, so Nell answered him.

"She in the warehouse district. We found the Sedan and from what we can tell, she is still there."

Deeks said nothing and just stared at the map.

Callen finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "Then let's go get our teammate."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, they were in place, ready to strike the building. Callen was covering the back, Sam was going to go through the skylight and Deeks had the front. Original, Callen was going to take the front door, but Deeks held his ground, stating that Kensi was his partner and he was going to go through the front.<p>

"Ok, wait for my signal." Callen ordered.

Deeks was about to reply when he heard a noise coming from the warehouse. "Guys, something's going on."

"Sam, do you have a visual?" Callen asked.

"Yeah." Sam's voice sounded strange. "It looks like they are toruchering her."

Deeks vision went red. He must of made a sound, because suddenly he heard Callen say "Deeks, wait for my signal. That's an order."

Deeks took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He was just about there when he heard a blood curdling scream pierce the air.

"KENSI!" Deeks shouted, ignoring Callen and busted through the door.

Five men looked up in surprised. Deeks fired off three shots, taking down three of the men before they could even react. Another shot came from the skylight and another man went down, leaving just one. Unfortunately, he was using Kensi as a shield.

"Well, isn't this a familiar scene." He said, taunting Deeks.

Deeks said nothing, focusing fully on trying to find a clear shot around Kensi.

"So what are you going to do now?" the man asked.

Suddenly Callen's voice was in Deeks' ear. "Deeks, I have a shot." Deeks' focus went beyond the guy and saw Callen making his way around crates.

"I got this." Deeks said. He briefly flashed back to the case with the socialite, when it was a similar situation, only this time the hostage is Kensi and Deeks is sure he has the shot.

"Deeks, I have a shot." Callen repeated.

"Callen, I need you to duck."

Callen gave up and complied, dropping to the floor. His movement distracted the guy and his grip on Kensi loosened slightly, just enough so that she wasn't blocking ¾ of his face. Deeks quickly took aim and fired off a shot. The guy's head snapped back from the impact and then he just crumpled down to the floor.

Deeks rushed forward to Kensi. She was still on her feet, but just barely, because when Deeks got to her side, she swayed and collapsed into his arms. She gave him a weak smile. "What took you so long?" She joked slightly.

"You know me, I like to make an entrance." Deeks replied as he gently lead her away from the body and towards some chairs nearby.

"Oh, I could tell that. Very butch of you, bursting in, guns a blazing." She stated as he gently sat her down onto one of the chairs.

Deeks gave a sheepish smile, but didn't reply.

"I know that look, you only get that look when you did something you shouldn't have done. What did you do, steal Sam's seat? Or maybe you ate Callen's lunch." She paused for a moment. "Wait, I know what you did; you didn't wait for Callen's signal. That's why you came in guns a blazing."

Deeks shrugged as he kneeled down in front of her. "I heard you scream and well… I lost control." His thumb brushed against her face, carefully moving her hair out of her face. "Are you alright?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I'm fine." was the automatic response.

"Kensi." Deeks said quietly. That was all he said, but that was all he needed to say.

"Sore and a little embarrassed that they were able to sneak up on me like that. But a few days of rest and I'll be fine."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm good. Or least I will be in a few days. Now stop acting like a mother hen and go back to being Shaggy." Kensi ordered.

Deeks cracked a grin. "Yes ma'am." He said smartly as he gave her a mock salute.

As Deeks and Kensi were talking, Callen and Sam just observed the two partners.

"You know, I wish they would just start dating and get it over with." Sam stated.

Callen snorted. "Like Kensi will ever admit that Deeks have grown on her so much that she has actually fallen in LOVE with him."

Sam glanced over at his partner. "50 bucks that they end up together by the end of the year."

Callen thought for a moment. "Deal."

The two men fell quiet, both believing they were about to make the easiest 50 bucks ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to reward myself for being somewhat productive today (I cleaned the bathroom) by up dating this story. Now there is only 4 chapters left *tear* then I will have to think of a new story idea. Hopefully one will come to me, or else I will just have to stick with "A way with Words".<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	24. Welter

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Welter<em>

_verb \__ˈ__wel-t__ə__r\_

_intransitive verb_

_1 a: writhe, toss; also: wallow b: to rise and fall or toss about in or with waves_

_2: to become deeply sunk, soaked, or involved_

_3: to be in turmoil_

* * *

><p>Kensi frowned at her phone. She had been trying to get a hold of Deeks for the past 15 minutes and he wasn't answering anything.<p>

With a sigh, Kensi closed her phone shut. To be perfectly honest, she was worried about Deeks. It had been a difficult case; a Marine had killed his family and had gone into hiding. They caught him eventually, with the usual chaos- car chases, building exploding, Kensi flirting with some scumbags and all that jazz.

It was odd, Deeks face the car chases and the building exploding without batting an eye, but when Kensi started to flirt with a drug dealer she could tell that Deeks was about to lose his cool. His fist had been clutched at his side and he became really snippy at the guy. It was so un-Deeks like, it worried Kensi.

Kensi flopped down on her couch and pinched her nose. She really wanted to make sure that Deeks was ok and find out why he had acted so weird when they had been around the drug dealer. She thought about all the places that he would go to and narrowed it down to one place. With a small smile on her face, Kensi quickly changed into a bikini, threw on a t shirt and some shorts and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Kensi was leading against Deeks' car, watching him as he surfed out on the ocean. Kensi didn't know much about surfing, just that it took a lot of talent to be any good. And from what she could tell, Deeks was REALLY good. And he looked good on a board. He seemed so at ease out on the water, almost made Kensi wish she knew how to surf, just so that she could see this side of him more often.<p>

When Deeks made it to the shore, he picked up his board and started to make his way to his car. About half way there, he noticed Kensi standing there, so he picked up the pace. When he got to the car, he grin at her and shook his head, spraying her with water.

"Hey, knock it off!" Kensi ordered, trying to keep the droplets of water from hitter her face.

"You know you like it." Deeks replied with a grin.

"You wish."

Deeks gave her a grin. "Not really, I usually wish for something different."

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Deeks didn't answer, but instead asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"You could have called."

"I did, but you weren't answering. You usually answer your phone, so when you didn't, I figured you were either avoiding me or surfing."

"What if I was avoiding you?" Deeks asked with a grin, just to let her know that he was only giving her a hard time.

Kensi snorted. "Like you would ever intentionally avoid me."

Deeks thought for a moment before saying "Good point."

They were both quiet for a moment, just taking in the beautiful site before them.

"I love the ocean." Deeks said, breaking the silence. Kensi just looked at him and waited for him to continue. "I would come here as a kid to get away from my dad. That's actually when I started to surf. I used it as an escape from anything I thought to be stressful."

"Today was stressful?" Kensi asked? She knew it was a little more difficult than some of the other cases they did, but not that much.

"The son of the Marine, the one he killed, he was the same age as me when I stopped my dad from killing my mom and me. Whenever I see something like that, it reminds me how lucky I was. It sucked that I shot my dad, but it was better than being dead. And then having to watch you flirt with a creep like that…" Deeks trailed off, not really sure where to go with the conversation.

"Deeks, I was only flirting with him to information out of him, you know that."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier. It's never easy seeing someone you really care about flirt with a creep."

Kensi shot him a look. "You care for me?"

Deeks looked at her rather incredulously. "Of course I care for you. What kind of partner would I be if I didn't care for you?"

"No, I know you care for me as a partner. But the tone of voice you just used made it sound like you cared a little bit more."

"Well, duh. You are one of my closest friends." Deeks stated, firmly ignoring the feeling of longing to hold her in his arms.

Kensi gave Deeks a look that pretty much said that she didn't fully believe him, but she didn't call him out on it. She figured that he would tell her everything when the time was right. "You hungry?" she asked instead.

"Starving."

"Wanna go get something to eat? My treat."

Deeks flashed a smile. "Sounds like a great plan."

And with that, the two partners left the peaceful beach, back into their stressful, hectic world. But it never seemed so bad when they were with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I feel that they seem slightly OOC. Please let me know what you think.<strong>

**Anyway, now I only have 3 letters left *tear*. But I am determined to come up with a new plot idea...at some point...**

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**

***FYI* only 3 more reviews and I'll reach 100! WE CAN DO THIS!**


	25. Xray

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>X-ray [eks-rey] <em>

_Noun Also, X ray, x ray._

_1. Physics._

_a. Often, x-rays. a form of electromagnetic radiation, similar to light but of shorter wavelength and capable ofpenetrating solids and of ionizing gases._

_b. such radiation having wavelengths in the range ofapproximately 0.1–10 nm._

_2. a radiograph made by x-rays._

_3. (Initial capital letter__) a __word__ in communications to represent the letter X._

* * *

><p>"This sucks and I hate this." Kensi spat out.<p>

"Yeah, well, you need it." Deeks answered as he shifted in the chair. They were sitting in the ER, waiting for Kensi to get her wrist X-rayed.

"Why do I have to get the X-ray and you don't?"

"Because I'm not the one cradling my wrist against my body." Deeks replied, still shifting in the hard plastic chair. It seemed like no matter how he sat, his ribs was in pain. He knew he probably should be checked out, but he was more worried about Kensi than himself.

It was the same old story- Deeks and Kensi went to talk to the suspect, suspect decided to flee, Deeks and Kensi put up a chase. When the two finally caught up with the guy and tackled him to the ground, it became obvious that the suspect was on PCP or something, because he suddenly turned into a madman and charged at them. He tackled Kensi at her waist and took her down to the ground. They grappled for about 30 seconds before Deeks jumped in to try and pull them apart. What he earned in his effort was a swift kick to the ribs. By the time Callen and Sam finally caught up, Deeks had the suspect pinned to the ground and Kensi was off to the side, cradling her wrist. So in the end, Callen and Sam took the suspect off to the Boathouse, while Deeks drove Kensi to the ER.

That was about two hours ago and they are still waiting to be seen.

"I still don't wanna be here." Kensi whined.

Deeks raised an eyebrow. "Did you just whine?"

"No." Kensi said shortly and then pouted.

Deeks smiled. "I can tell the drugs are working. You only pout when you are on drugs."

"Well, you try and have a broken bone and see how you like it."

"I'll pass. I've never broken a bone and I would like to keep it that way."

Kensi gave him a disbelieving look. "You've never broken a bone?"

"Not even my nose."

"I don't believe you. After all the times you've gone surfing, you are telling me that you never broke a bone in a wipe out."

Deeks grinned. "Not even once."

Kensi was about to reply when a nurse walked into the little examination room. "Kensi Blye?"

"Yes?"

"We need to see how bad your wrist is broken, so we need to go get it x-rayed. If you would just please take a seat in the wheel chair, we can be on our way."

"I can walk there." Kensi stated firmly. Deeks heard the stubbornness tone in her voice and decided to stop her before she went on a rampage.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you are going to use the wheel chair and you are not going to complain about it. Do you understand?" Deeks said, using the most authoritative voice he could mustered.

"Will you come with me?" Kensi asked. If anyone accused her of being needy at that point, she planned on blaming everything on the drugs.

"I'm sorry, but your friend has to stay here. It will only be a couple of minutes." The nurse said, throwing an apologetic look.

"That's fine. I'll just wait here." Deeks said. He saw Kensi was about to argue, but he cut her off. "Don't worry, Fern. I'll be here."

By this time, Kensi was sitting in the wheel chair. She gave Deeks a glare, but didn't say anything. As the nurse rolled her off, Deeks heard the nurse ask, "If your name is Kensi, why did he called you Fern?" Deeks couldn't help but smile. He then picked up a random magazine, tried to get comfortable in the stupid plastic chair and began the wait for the return of his partner.

* * *

><p>"So as you can see, it's only a fracture, which means you will probably only be in a cast for a couple of weeks." The doctor said, pointing at the X-ray.<p>

"And is there anything specific that you don't want her to do?" Deeks asked.

"Keep the cast dry and try not to aggregate it in any sort of way. Sex shouldn't be a problem, unless you are into more…unique styles."

"Wait, what?" Kensi asked, snapping out of her drug daze slightly.

The doctor looked between Kensi and Deeks. "I assumed you two were together."

"No, we are only work partners!" Kensi said, slightly frantic.

"With benefits." Deeks added with a grin.

Kensi smacked him with her good hand. "No, there are absolutely no benefits. Not unless you like pain."

"You know how I like it, Baby girl." Deeks said, aggravating Kensi even more.

"Ok, you know what, that's it. I want you to check him out." Kensi said towards the doctor.

"Oh, so now you are trying to pimp me out to other females? I am hurt that you are willing to use me in such a manner." Deeks teased.

Kensi ignored him and continued to talk to the doctor. "He has been favoring his left side all evening. Earlier today he got kicked in the ribs pretty hard and I am worried that he broke a few."

By then Deeks realized that Kensi was serious. "I'm fine." He said, looking at the doctor.

"If you were kicked there, we probably should look at them, just to be on the safe side." The doctor said. "How about we just go and take a few X-rays, just to make sure." Secretly, the doctor didn't mind. She was attracted to Deeks and this gave her a reason to see him without a shirt on. "If you would please take a seat in the wheel chair…"

"I am perfectly capable to walk down the hall." Deeks argued.

"Just take the wheel chair and quit whining. If I had to do it, so do you." Kensi said, fighting back a grin. She had planned on talking to the doctor about Deeks before he irritated her, but this works out just fine.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually got them to take an X-ray of me." Deeks grumbled. It was the next morning and the two were just getting to their desks.<p>

"Well, apparently it was a good thing that I did, since you had four broken ribs. Four!" Kensi exclaimed.

"I honestly didn't know they were broken. I just thought they were bruised." Deeks defended.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Oh, because that is so much better."

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were all drugged up." Deeks said thoughtfully. Kensi didn't have a comeback for that statement, so she just stuck her tongue out at her partner. "Well, isn't that mature." He stated.

At this point, Callen and Sam, who were sitting behind their desks, gave each other a knowing look before returning to their paperwork. "Children, behave. I don't want to be forced to separate you two." Sam said without even looking up from the paperwork.

"He started it." Kensi said.

"I did not! You made them take an X-ray of me!"

"You needed it! Besides, you liked the fact you had to take your shirt off in front of that doctor and nurse. I saw the doctor slip you her number, don't even try to deny it!"

Deeks grinned. "Wasn't planning on it."

"You got a doctor's number?" Callen asked, slightly impressed. He honestly didn't think Deeks had it in him to attract someone with that amount of intelligence.

"No need to sound surprise. I happen to be quite a catch." Deeks said, somewhat defensively.

"Someday I am going to shot you myself." Kensi snapped. "You are a pig!" and with that, she marched out of the Bullpen.

"Don't act that way, Princess." Deeks called out after her, but she didn't react, just continued on her way.

Callen and Sam shared another look. "Wow, she's really pissed off." Callen stated.

Deeks sighed. "Yeah….I better go talk to her." And with that, he followed her.

Once Deeks was out of earshot, Sam looked at Callen and said, "I believe you owe me 50 bucks."

"What? No way, that is not proof that they are together." Callen protested.

"Of course it is, she's pissed off that he's flirting with other women." Sam argued.

"That is not proof. I want either physical proof or the announcement from them that they are together. Other than that, it's all hearsay or speculation." Callen firmly stated.

"Fine," Sam said, giving in. "But I still think they are together." And with that, the two partners stopped talking and went back to the paperwork.

* * *

><p>"Kensi, wait!" Deeks called out to his partner. He would have caught up to her sooner, but the broken ribs hindered his movement.<p>

"What?" Kensi snapped, whirling around to face him.

"What are you so upset about?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Something, because you look really pissed right now." Deeks said. By this time he had maneuvered his body so that Kensi was trapped between him and the wall. "So why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Kensi remained quiet.

Deeks decided his best option was to continue to talk and hope that she'll finally give up the reason. "Well, I know it had to do with last night. And probably had to do with the doctor flirting with me…" a thought came to him and Deeks smiled. "You were jealous!"

"NO!" Kensi denied, a little too loudly and a little too fast.

Deeks smirked at her. " The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "Shakespeare? Really?"

"Yes really and don't change the topic." Deeks said.

"I'm not and I was not jealous." Kensi said. After a beat and receiving a disbelieving look she added "…much. I wasn't jealous much."

"I knew it!"

Kensi's eyes narrowed. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Deeks shrugged. "A little. I didn't think it would have that much of an effect on you, though."

Kensi was quiet for a moment and then said "Well, it did." She then did something surprising; she moved closer to Deeks, pressing her body against Deeks.

Deeks felt his breath catch, but he didn't say anything. Just when he thought she was going to kiss him, she lightly smacked his ribs, causing him to wince and back away from her.

"If you ever try to make me jealous again, I will cause you more pain than you can ever imagine." And she walked off, back towards the Bullpen.

Deeks waited for a moment, before he smiled. He definitely planned on trying to make her jealous again. It might be a death wish, but hell, a pissed off Kensi was a very hot sight to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done and I believe it's my longest yet. YAY. And another yay I would like to add is that I did in fact make it to 100. Past even! So thank you for the lovely reviews, I greatly appreciate it. Now I only have two letters left *sad face* I am going to try my best to make them longer.<strong>

**Anyway, as usual, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	26. Yoga

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Yoga (y<em>_g__)_

_N._

_1. A Hindu discipline aimed at training the consciousness for a state of perfect spiritual insight and tranquility._

_2. A system of exercises practiced as part of this discipline to promote control of the body and mind._

* * *

><p>The first time Deeks saw them, it was by accident. He had been digging around in her drawers, looking for his sweatpants that he kept at her place. It wasn't like they were dating or anything, but he got tired of having nothing to wear when he crashed at her place when he had too much to drink. After the fifth time that happened, he brought over an old pair of his LAPD sweats to keep at her place for whenever that happened. Kensi was fine with it and even said something about keeping clothes at his place, but he pointed out she was able to fit in his clothes just fine. That was the last Kensi said something about that.<p>

Anyway, Deeks was digging around in the drawer when he came up with something he never saw before. Frowning, Deeks pulled out the strange piece of clothing. Holding it up he realized that it was a pair of yoga pants. They were capri length, grey with a light blue trim around the waist. They were completely un-Kensi like and Deeks was surprise to see that she had a pair.

"What's taking you so long? What are you doing, checking yourself out in the mirror?" Kensi asked as she walked into the room. When she saw what Deeks was looking at, she stopped and blushed slightly.

"So, were you a yoga bunny?" Deeks asked with a smirk.

Kensi shot him a look. "I went to one class with a friend. Before hand, she made me get those pants, because she didn't want me to look 'like a newbie'. I just kept them because it seemed like a good idea to keep them."

Deeks smile widen. "You only went to one class?"

Kensi shifted, slightly uncomfortably. "I may or may not have been kicked out of the class."

"May or may not?"  
>"Ok, so I got kicked out. But it was for a bogus reason." Kensi defended.<p>

"And what was that reason?"

"I punched a guy in the face." Kensi admitted. When she saw Deeks give her a look, she quickly defended herself. "He groped my ass! I was defending my honor."

Deeks threw his hands up in surrender. "I believe you." He then gave her the look, the one he usually got right before he said something he knows she wouldn't like. "So, do I get to see you in them?"

Kensi snorted. "Only in your dreams, I don't wear them anymore. Now, hurray up and change, I wanna start the movie."

Deeks gave her a mock salute. "Aye, aye, Captain Blye!"

Kensi didn't say anything, just rolled her eyes and left the room so that Deeks could change in private.

Deeks shucked his jeans off and slipped the sweats on. The yoga pants were still on his mind and he made the decision right then and there, he was going to see Kensi Marie Blye in those yoga pants. With the goal set in his mind, he patted out of the bedroom to join his partner in front of the TV for their "partner bonding" time.

* * *

><p>The next time he saw them, it was a couple of months late and he was doing laundry at Kensi's place. The washer broke at his apartment, and Kensi (being the good partner she is) offered hers at his disposal.<p>

He was pulling some of her things out of the dryer when he came across a familiar pair of yoga pants. Deeks couldn't help but smile; it seemed as if Kensi wore the pants more often then she originally lead him to believe. He carefully placed them off to the side and finished emptying the dryer out and loading his clothes. He hid the pants behind his back and made his way back to Kensi, where she was sitting on the couch, watching a football game.

"Geez took you long enough. I was beginning to think you either didn't know how to work the machines or you fell in. Or maybe both, knowing you." Kensi said without looking up from the TV.

Deeks didn't reply, knowing he would get his revenge on her soon enough. He instead took a seat next to her on the couch and watched the game. It wasn't until the next commercial break that he made his move.

"Oh, you had some clothes in the dryer, so I just put them in the laundry basket. I hope that's alright." Deeks mentioned casually.

"That's fine. It's not like I am trying to hide anything from you."

"Are you sure? You aren't afraid that I will steal your panties or anything?" Deeks said, trying to rile her up.

"I doubt you would be able to actually fit in them, so I'm not worried." Kensi stated. By this time, she figured something was up, but she just didn't know what. "Why do you ask that anyway? Did you find something?"

"Not really… Bunny." Once the "bunny" came out of Deeks mouth, Kensi instantly knew what he was talking about. Her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped. Deeks grinned at her. "I take it you realized what I found." He said as he got the pants from its hiding place behind his back.

Kensi lunged for it, trying to get the pants from Deeks' grip, but her reach was too short. "Give them back to me!"

"Nope, I think I'm gonna take them to the Mission tomorrow and announce to everyone that you take yoga." Deeks said.

Kensi punched him in the arm, making him wince. Kensi took advantage of Deeks being distracted and yanked the pants out of his hands. "It's not like anyone would believe you anyway."

"I know that. The thing I don't know is why you are so gun ho on hiding the fact you wear yoga pants." Deeks said.

Kensi shrugged. "I'm not really sure either. I guess it mostly has to do with my image- there is no way I will ever do yoga, so why would I where yoga pants?"

Deeks frowned. "I think that has to be one of the stupidest things I have ever heard you say."

Kensi glared at him. "I never said it made sense." She snapped.

"Which is good, because otherwise I would be worried about your sanity."

In retaliation, Kensi punched Deeks in the shoulder. Being over dramatic, he gripped his shoulder and slumped over to one side. "Abusive relationship."

"Partnership." Kensi corrected.

Deeks sat up. "You say tomato, I say tomahto." They were both quiet for about five minutes before Deeks spoke up again. "If it bothers you that much, I won't tell the others about your yoga pants."

Kensi gave him a small smile. "I appreciate that, thank you."

"No problem, partner." And with that, the two returned to watching the game in companionable silence.

* * *

><p>The third time Deeks saw the pants was the most memorable time, though it wasn't because of the pants.<p>

It had been a tough mission, tougher than usual. It ended with all four of the agents in the ER, mostly concussions and bruises. Kensi had it the worse, with a concussion and ten stitches. She had been held hostage by the suspect and had to talk him down so that the others were able to help. And it was because of this, Deeks was worried about her. She had said some things that weren't true and that he didn't like. Which was why he was at her door after the mission, instead of at his place.

After knocking at her door for what felt like an hour, she finally opened it. Deeks took in her appearance, noting that she was wearing her yoga pants, an oversize t shirt and her hair was still damp.

"Deeks, what do you want?" She asked in a tired tone.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just getting out of the shower."

"Good, because we need to talk." Deeks said, breezing past Kensi.

"Deeks, can't this wait? It's been a tough day and all I want is to crawl into bed and sleep."

"This can't wait, it needs be resolved tonight."

With a resigned sigh, Kensi flopped down on the couch. "Then let's get this started so that I can go to bed." Kensi had expected Deeks to sit down next to her, but to her surprise, he stayed on his feet.

Deeks took a deep breath, readying himself for what he knew would change into a fight. "Why did you tell Johnson all of that?"

Whatever Kensi had been expecting, that was not it. "What do you mean?"

"When you were trying to talk him down, you told him that you understood where he was coming from, that you didn't have anyone either. Why did you tell him that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"It's not the truth; you have Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell, Hetty, me. How can you even think you are alone?"

"I have you guys at work, yes. But I don't have anyone outside of work. I can't make deep meaningful relationships because I have to lie to anyone I really get close to. And the people who do know what I do for a living, are generally bad guys!" Kensi stated fiercely. She really didn't feel like getting into a fight with Deeks.

"There are more than just bad guys in your life. There are people out there who would do anything to see you happy." Deeks argued.

By this time, Kensi was fed up with the conversation. "How do you know!" She exclaimed as she stood up. "How do you know who's in my live and who really cares about me?" She shouted.

"Because I do!"

Kensi scoffed. "You are my partner, you don't count." And with that, she stormed off to her bedroom, thinking that was the end of the fight. She was wrong. She was surprise to feel Deeks hand around her wrist. "To hell I don't count! I love you!" He snapped and then next thing that happened, his lips were pressed against hers.

The kiss wasn't gentle or sweet. It was passionate and fiery, filled with desire and primal want. Deeks moved forward, forcing Kensi against the wall. The kiss deepened and hands began to wander. After about minute, Deeks pulled away to study Kensi's face. His blue eyes met her mismatched brown ones.

"So, you love me?" Kensi asked in a breathy voice.

Deeks smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner."

"I had an idea." Kensi said. "I mean, you couldn't take your eyes off of me when we first met in the guy, when you were Jason and I was Tracey."

"Can you blame me? You looked hot. But that's not when I fell in love with you."

"Then when did you?"

"Around the time the Russians took you. I was just in denial for a long time."

"Why's that?"

By this time, Deeks hands where on her waist, messing with the hem of her t shirt. "Because I didn't want to lose your friendship or partnership."

"Then what changed?" Kensi asked.

"I decided it was worth the risk. And you needed to know you are, in fact, loved."

They were both quiet, hashing over what had happened the last couple of minutes.

"So…where do we go from here?" Kensi inquired.

Deeks ran a hand through his hair. "I think… I think we need to get some sleep and talk things over in the morning." While they were talking, one of Deeks' hands left her waist and took a hold one of Kensi's hands.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Kensi said with a smile and squeezed his hand gently.

Deeks smiled, dropped her hand and started to head for the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Hang on, where do you think you are going?"

Deeks turned around. "To my place." He simply stated.

"It's late and my bed's big enough. Why don't you just stay." Kensi said.

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes."No, I'm just saying it for the hell of it. Yes, I'm sure." Kensi said. She turned around and headed down the hallway towards her room. Within a few minutes, the two were laying in her bed, with Deeks body pressed against her back.

"By the way," he whispered, "you look good in yoga pants."

Kensi didn't say anything, so Deeks assumed that she had fallen asleep. But what he didn't know was that in the dark room, Kensi had a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I really took my time with this one. I tried really hard to make it longer than normal, but I feel that when I make a chapter longer, it kind of rambles (also feel they seem a little OOC or maybe I am just being paranoid since I tend not to like stories when they are OOC). So please tell me what you think. And now I only have one left *REALLY BIG TEARS* but as the saying goes, "All good things must end" or something like that.<strong>

**Anyway, Happy reading and feel free to leave a review!**


	27. Zeal

**I don't own NCIS:LA**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Zeal [zi<em>_ː__l]_

_n_

_Fervent or enthusiastic devotion, often extreme or fanatical in nature, as to a religious movement, political cause, ideal, or aspiration_

* * *

><p>Never in a million years did Marty Deeks thought he would be in a hospital, sitting next to Kensi. Kensi Blye- his partner, his best friend, his Wonder Woman, his girlfriend. She meant so much to him and it killed him that there was nothing he could do about it. But what killed him the most was the fact that she was in the hospital because of him. Because she had to risk herself to save his ass.<p>

"I'm sorry that I allowed this to happen." Deeks said quietly to her as he held onto her hand. "I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings."

"It's not your fault Deeks." A voice from the doorway said. Deeks didn't have to look to know it was Sam who was speaking.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't." Sam said firmly.

Deeks shot him a glare. "If it was Callen lying in this bed, you would be thinking the exact same thing."

Sam opened his mouth, but then closed it. Deeks was right. "If you need us, we are just outside, waiting." And he left the two partners alone.

Deeks was quiet for a couple of minutes before he started to talk again. "You know, I wish we could tell them about us. I hate having to sneak around just to get some alone time." He smiled to himself as he reached into his back wallet and pulled out a strip of pictures from a photo booth. "I wish I could show them these. It was by far the best date I had ever been on."

* * *

><p><em>"I still don't see why we had to drive 45 minutes just to go to a mall." Deeks grumbled. When he had agreed to go shopping with Kensi, he didn't expect it to be an all day affair.<em>

_ "A: We can't go shopping at the malls back home in case anyone else from the Mission sees us. B: This mall has some of my favorite stores that are not in the malls back home and C: Continue to complain like that and I'll begin to think you don't want to spend time with me." Kensi stated, giving him a fake pout._

_ Deeks rolled his eyes. "You know I love spending time with you. You also know how I hate to shop."_

_ "Yeah, well, suck it up and deal with it, you big baby." Was Kensi's reply._

_ Deeks was about to say something, but an object that he saw out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Oooohhhh! Kensi, we have to do this!" Deeks said as he grabbed Kensi's hand and drug her over to it._

_ "A photo booth? Really?"_

_ "Yes, really. These things are awesome!"_

_ Kensi raised an eyebrow and Deeks needed more ammo to convince his girlfriend to go in with him. "If you do this with me, I promise not to complain for the rest of this shopping trip."_

_ Kensi thought for a moment. "Deal." She said and then jumped into the photo booth and Deeks followed her in._

_ About a minute later, they had their photos taken and Kensi and Deeks were looking at them. There were some of the classic goofy ones, such as Kensi pretending to strangle Deeks and Deeks making what he called a monkey face. The third one was of them just laughing. The final one was of Deeks and Kensi kissing._

_ "Here" Deeks said, handing her copy of the photos._

_ "Thanks." Kensi said. They were both quiet for a few minutes, taking in the memory of the photos. "I wish we could show these to the others at work." Kensi said finally._

_ "You know, there is a way that would allow us to tell them." Deeks said, even though he knew Kensi's opinion about the topic._

_ Kensi shook her head. "I am not allowing you to go back to the LAPD. There is no way I will trust a group of people who do not like you to watch your back."_

_ "I managed to survive before I came to NCIS." Deeks pointed out._

_ "Granted, but you have been so much safer now that we have your back. And what about me? Do you think I can just go back to any random person after working with you for two years? It takes me a long time to trust someone, Deeks. And there is no one else I trust more to cover my back than you." Kensi firmly stated. "Besides, you love working at NCIS. I am not going to ask you to give up your job for me." They have gone over this conversation a couple of times since they had started dating. Deeks wanted nothing more than to shout it to the world, but they are pretty sure inter-office relationships are frowned upon._

_ Deeks took a hold of Kensi's hand. "I'll drop the topic for now, but we do need to tell the others someday. I wouldn't be surprised if Hetty already knew."_

_ Kensi sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just wish this was easier."_

_ Deeks grinned at her. "It's us, Fern. We don't do things the easy way." He stood up. "Now, let's get shopping so that we don't have to spend the whole day in the Mall." And with that, the two continued walking in the Mall, just like a normal couple._

* * *

><p>Sam quietly peeked into the room and noticed right away that Deeks had fallen asleep, his head resting on Kensi's bed. He was just about to leave when he saw something in Deeks hand. Sam tiptoed closer and couldn't help but smile. Deeks was holding some photos of him and Kensi, the kind you get from a photo booth. Sam's grin got bigger when he saw the last one, the one where Kensi and Deeks were kissing. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. He finally got the proof that he needed to prove to Callen that the two were in a relationship of some sort.<p>

Deeks shifted in his sleep and Sam quickly put his phone away and left the two other agents to sleep.

"You, my dear friend, owe me 50 bucks." Sam announced when he join Callen in the cafeteria.

Callen frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Sam pulled out his phone and showed Callen the picture that he took. "I present you proof that Kensi and Deeks are in a relationship."

Callen study the picture for a little bit before he handed the phone back. "Nope, I don't accept it."

"What do you mean, you don't accept it? It's clear as black and white that they are kissing in the last picture."

"I still don't believe it. You could have manipulated the picture." Callen said stubbornly.

"If you two are arguing whether Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye are in a relationship, I can help you with that- they are and have been for the last two months." Hetty said, appearing at Sam's elbow.

"And you allowed it?" Callen asked, his brows furrowing as he thought about it.

"As I saw it, their relationship had not affected their work. On the contrary, their partnership had strengthened even more." Hetty looked said. "In fact, after this mission, I was going to tell them that I knew and that it was okay for them to be together."

"And now?" Sam asked.

"And now we have to wait here and pray that Miss. Blye will be ok."

* * *

><p><em>Of course they would be surrounded by gunfire, they always end up surrounded by gunfire. Deeks fired off a few shots before taking cover behind a car. "Kensi, what's your status?" he yelled over the noise.<em>

_ "I'm over by the crates! I'm okay though. What about you?"_

_ "They got me cornered by the cars. I can't even move an inch without them shooting at me." Deeks replied._

_ "Okay, hold tight. I'll be there in a moment." Kensi replied and then she went silent. _

_ Deeks waited behind the car, returning fire whenever he got the chance. After what seemed like forever, Kensi suddenly appeared beside him._

_ "Hey there. Haven't seen you around here before." Kensi said with a smirk._

_ "Really, I come here often. You, on the other hand, are an anomaly. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"_

_ "Trying to save a blue eyed, blonde hair surfer that I happen to be in love with." Kenis said._

_ "Did you find him?"_

_ "Yup. Now I just got to make sure that he doesn't get his ass killed."_

_ "Well, do you have any plans?" Deeks asked, becoming serious._

_ "Hold out until back up arrives." Kensi said._

_ Deeks gave her a look. "Really, that's your plan?"_

_ Kensi shrugged. "Not like you could do any better."_

_Deeks opened his mouth to reply when Kensi's eyes got wide and she shoved him out of the way, taking two bullets to the chest. Deeks whirled around, firing three shots into the shooters chest. Once the shooter was down, Deeks checked up on Kensi._

_ "Kensi, are you alright?"_

_ Kensi struggled to talk. "Cop…killer…rounds." She managed to say. By that point Deeks had realized that the bullets had pierced her armor. _

_ "Shh..Don't talk, say your energy." Deeks said. Over the earwig he shouted "Officer down! I repeat, officer down! We need EMS here now!" He turned his attention back to Kenis. "Please, stay with me, Princess. I need you to stay with me." But his words fell on deaf ears, because Kensi was unconscious by that point._

* * *

><p>Deeks suddenly sat up, aware someone else was in the room.<p>

"You can relax, Mr. Deeks." A voice said.

Deeks felt his body relax when he realized who it was. "Hetty. You startled me."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see how Miss. Blye was doing for myself."

"She's doing… ok, considering."

"I understand completely. And Mr. Deeks, I just wanted to let you know that it's ok."

Deeks gave Hetty a confused look. "What's ok?"

"Your relationship with Miss. Blye. You are not breaking any rules and you are welcome to be open about your relationship."

Deeks sighed. He really wished she had told him this sooner. "Thank you, Hetty."

Hetty nodded and then left the room.

Deeks, once again, took a hold of Kensi's hand. "Did you hear that? We can be open about our relationship. I won't have to leave NCIS and go back to the LAPD. Everything will work out just fine. Now the only thing we need is for you to wake up." Deeks held Kensi's hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss against the back of her hand. "Please wake up. I love you so much, I don't want to lose you. Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." A weak voice said.

Startled, Deeks let go of her hand and looked at her face. He was filled with joy when her mismatched eyes looked back at him. "Kensi! You're awake!"

Kensi gave him a weak smile. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily." She said, repeating the words that she said when Deeks woke up after he had been shot, almost a year ago.

"Good, I wouldn't except any less from you." Deeks said, taking her hand into his again.

There was something on his mind, Kensi could tell. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Deeks smiled. "Nothing."

"There's something on your mind." Kensi firmly stated.

"Yeah, but it's good." Deeks said, his smile getting bigger. "Hetty just told me that she knew about us and that it's ok for us to be together. We don't have to hide our relationship anymore."

Kensi smiled. "That's great."

"And" Deeks began to say as he fumbled around with something in his pocket "That makes doing this a lot easier." He held up a little black box. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"

Kensi stared at him, mouth agape for a moment before she nodded.

Smiling from ear to ear, Deeks slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her.

Out side the room, two people watched.

"I believe you owe me 50 bucks." Sam said evenly. Callen grumbled, but he passed the money over anyway.

No one ever doubted Deeks and Kensi's love for the job. But there was one thing they loved more- each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it took me forever to update this. I got bombarded, between school work, being sick and a lack of inspiration. But I finished! It only took me about four months, but I finally finished. I don't think I will be taking on any big stories right now, but I will probably stick with "The Agent and the Detective" stories. <strong>

**Anyway, I would like to thank all you readers who have stuck with me during this little adventure. With out your support, I would not be the writer I am today.**

**So, remember to review your authors (feed back is always nice to receive) and happy reading!**


End file.
